Dimensiones Quebradizas
by TianaAngela
Summary: Los secretos son para bien o para mal, pero no siempre se deben de guardar si son de gravedad. El amor no duele sino el desamor que implica..
1. 001

Los resultados ya le habían llegado y lo único que podía hacer ahora era rezar por que no fuera nada malo lo que llegue a tener. Con cuidado fue abriendo el sobre con los papeles dentro,sin poder evitarlo las manos me sudan y tiemblan sin parar. Bien Lambo debes ser valiente por una vez en tu vida y ver esos resultados no puede ser nada malo hay que ser positivos se da ánimos así mismo. Termino de sacar los papeles del sobre y con mucho cuidado los dio vuelta para poder leerlos sin esperarse lo siguiente.

-No puede ser...

Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que esta escrito ahí,esto parecía ser una muy mala broma.

-No puede ser... no puede ser ... es... es imposible

Y ahora que voy a hacer, no puedo decirle ésto a Tsuna-nii ni loco se lo diría,si el se entera me mata y quién sabé que cosas me obligaría a hacer.

¿Y ahora que are?

Ésto es un gran problema del cuál no tengo escapatoria, tomé los papeles y los guardé otra vez dentro del sobre tirándolo sobre mi cama. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba yendo y viniendo dentro de la habitación dando vueltas sin parar por los nervios y eso no me hará bien, según los papeles debo estar en calma y no debo estresarme.

-Necesito tomar aire ahora mismo

Antes de salir de la habitación tomé el sobre y lo guarde en uno de los cajones del mueble que se encuentra al lado de la cama, cerré el cajón con llave gracias a dios tengo la suerte de tener uno de esos muebles que se cierran y abren con llave, si no quien sabe podría encontrarlo y sería mi fin. Salí de mi habitación no sin antes cerrar con llave por si acaso uno nunca sabé lo que puede llegar a pasar. Pase por las habitaciones de los chicos y también por la del Arcobaleno ,el cuál se mudó a la mansión después de que Tsuna-nii tomará el título de Décimo,caminé lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, al llegar a las escaleras casí me caigo por estár casi corriendo en estás por suerte no sucedió ningún accidente que me perjudicará gravemente. Al llegar a la planta baja fui directo a la cocina se me había antojado de la nada un par de dulces de uva y quien sabe un par de cosas más tal vez un poco de café no haga nada mal en estos momentos.

Pov Lampo

Y ahora que podía hacer esto es un gran problema desde cierto punto de vista,para mi no lo era pero para el lo era ya que no tenía a nadie que lo apoyará con su estado y encima no quería pedir ayuda a su familia por que si no el se enteraría. Solo me quedaba darle mi apoyo para que no se sienta solo. Me concentré en expulsar mis llamas hacia el exterior del anillo para llamar su atención y lo logré, captando toda su atención y al mismo tiempo asustando lo.

-Oye tranquilo no estoy aquí para asustarte si no para ayudarte con tu "Supuesto Problema" .

-Tu eres el Guardián del Rayo Lampo...

-El mismo y será mejor que vayas a tu habitación antes de que alguien te escuché.

-Pero ¿por que?

-Solo vos puedes escucharme por ser el portador del anillo del Rayo y también por ser mi sucesor,en cambio tus amigos no. Así que cuando te vean hablar pensarán que estás loco o en mejor de los casos chiflado

-Espera dijiste ¿que sabías sobre mi estado?

-Por supuesto yo veo y escuchó todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, como se quién es...

-NO LO DIGAS

Gritó desesperado por callarme y casí me deja sordo, quien diría que tuviera tales pulmones. Pero no lo dejaría así se lo devolvería en total nadie mas que el podría escucharme no abría problema.

-NO GRITES

Le grite de la misma forma que el lo hizo conmigo

-De seguro todos en la mansión te escucharon será mejor que te vallas a tu habitación de inmediato antes de que ellos vengan

-Si ya voy...

Lambo abandono con rapidez la habitación en la que se encontraba, al salir se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta dónde se encuentran las habitaciones. Con pasó firmé avanzó procurando no encontrarse con ninguno de los Vongola en el caminó que lo pudieran detener. Para su desgracia y la mía nos topamos con la persona que menos quería ver el, hubiera preferido encontrarse a cualquiera de los otros Vongola he incluso con el Décimo pero no el y ahora que haríamos o mejor que haría el para esquivarlo.

-Vaca estúpida por que gritas

Se veía irritado y el seño fruncido que portaba no era nada bueno, pude sentir a través del anillo como Lambo se empezaba a poner nervioso y su respiración se estaba dificultando al igual que los latidos de su corazón se volvían cada vez más acelerados. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

-Reborn yo... yo me asuste y grite pero al final no era nada jeje

Esa sin duda es una muy mala mentira y el no se la ha creído ni ahí. El tal Reborn estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando se escucharon pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia nosotros.

-Lambo te encuentras bien, te escuché gritar

Hoy sería nuestro día de suerte, el Vongola junto con el resto de sus guardianes a parecieron, el Vongola sin perder tiempo se puso en frente de Lambo tomándolo de los hombros y empezar a inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

-Estoy bien Tsuna-nii no me ha pasado nada te lo aseguró

Lambo le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, pero al parecer el Vongola no se lo creyó después de todo el también posee la Super Intuición como Giotto,de seguro ya sabe que le está mintiendo.

-En ese casó ¿por que gritaste?

-Como le dije a Reborn me había asustado por algo tonto pero ya pasó jeje

No puedo creerlo sé lo ha dejado pasar... de seguro se la cobrará después cuando menos se lo esperé.

-Bien en ese casó ten más cuidado, no te imaginás el susto que me he llevado cuando te escuché gritar

-Si,lo siento Tsuna-nii no lo volveré a hacer

-Vaca tonta hacer que el Décimo se asuste por algo tonto

-Gokudera que me aya asustado por haber escuchado a Lambo gritar no es nada tonto, imagínate si le hubiera pasado algo malo y de gravedad

-Aún así Décimo no me parece correcto

-Ya deja lo así Gokudera-kun,Lambo por que no mejor vas a tu habitación a descansar

-Pero Tsuna-ni yo...

-Vamos Lambo no quiero quejas es una orden Yamamoto-kun podrías acompañarlo hasta su habitación

-Jajajaja enseguida Tsuna; vamos Lambo

Debo admitir que el Décimo es inteligente estoy seguro que por alguna razón lo esta enviando a su habitación y para nuestra suerte el guardián de la lluvia lo acompaña si le hubiera dicho al arcobaleno del sol que lo hiciera ahí si que estaríamos en grandes problemas y yo no sabría que hacer para defenderlo de ese.


	2. 002

Yamamoto nos guío hasta la habitación o mejor dicho lo guío a el hasta su habitación,yo dentro de todo no tengo ni siquiera que moverme ya que me llevan. No paso mucho y llegamos a la habitación.

-Bien Lambo aquí te dejo pórtate bien ok

-Si gracias Yamamoto

El guardian de la lluvia se fue y al instante Lambo entro casi corriendo a la habitación por poco se tropieza por apurado.

-Oye ten más cuidado ¿Acaso te quieres matar?

-Por poco y me doy una buena y no, no me quiero matar fue un accidente

-Solo ten más cuidado

-Si, si

Suspire frustrado y salí del anillo ,al hacerlo pude ver su rostro se veía preocupado como si supiera que algo esta a punto de pasa en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué te sucede Lambo?

-Rebron...

Fue como un susurro por poco ni le entiendo nada de lo tan bajo que lo dijo.

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-No se va a quedar tranquilo no después de lo que paso hace un rato, buscara la forma de atraparme cuando este solo

-Mmmmm en ese caso vamos a tener que idear un plan para poder pasar de el

-Eso sera imposible conociendo a Rebron, es un caso perdido no hay forma de que pueda escapar de el

-Oye no te bajonees todo estará bien solo tenemos que pensar en algo y listo

-Como si fuera tan facíl hacerlo

-Que optimista eres... Bueno ahora volviendo a lo principal antes de que te detuvieran

-¿Qué pasa?

-Antes que nada ¿Tienes planeado decirle sobre tu condición a alguién?

Espere a que me diera su respuesta paciente aunque no fuera lo mio en este caso tengo que hacer una excepción esto no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Me movi de mi lugar y me senté en su cama a la espera de su respuesta, la verdad es que me da un poco de pena todo lo que le esta pasando aunque yo no creo que un niño sea algo malo todo lo contrario es una bendición a mi no me agradan los niños por que lloran mucho si no fuera por eso me encantaría tener un hijo, pero ya es tarde para mi por que ya estoy muerto en cambio el aun esta en el mundo de los vivos debe de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le ha presentado. Por esa razón lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda y en todo lo que este a mi alcance solo espero no fallar.

-Yo...no se ...tengo miedo de lo que puedan pensar de mi

-Bueno entonces esto no pasa de nosotros y queda aquí... Una pregunta...

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde te hiciste los estudios médicos?

-A eso fue a un hospital común que no tuviera nada que ver con la mafia

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

Si seria tonto como pudo haber ido a un hospital común como si nada.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Como que ¿Por qué? Acaso no te das cuenta de lo riesgoso que eso es y lo que implica .

-No...

-Bien te lo diré pero antes que nada ¿alguien de aquí te ha visto ir ?

-No, yo todo este tiempo he ido solo y me asegure de que nadie me siguiera

-Como digas ahora lo primero que implica que hayas ido a un hospital común es que.

1) Todos tus datos han quedado en los archivos de ese hospital incluyendo el por que has ido con todos tus estudios

2) Mafias enemigas podrían confiscar esa información para utilizarla contra Vongola

Y por último

3)Hay una gran posibilidad de que Vongola se entere sobre tu condición

Lo mire esperando su reacción la cual no tardo mucho en llegar,su cara de miedo es mortal pero al mismo tiempo no es para nada bueno. Se puso pálido para luego... Desmayarse.

-Lo que faltaba ... ¿Y ahora qué are?

Me levante para ir a ayudarlo ojala que nadie allá escuchado el golpe por que si no voy a tener que idear me algo. Utilice mis llamas para hacer mi figura un poco más solida y lo tome entre mis brazos, quien diría que seria tan liviano y ahora que lo tengo sujeto en mis brazos me di cuenta que esta delgado y eso no esta bien el debe comer ahora por dos . Lo deje en su cama recostado va a pasar un buen rato hasta que despierte , mientras tanto debo hacer algo con su alimentación... Ya se.

Pov Lambo

¿Qué diablos me pasó?... A cierto me desmaye por lo que me habia dicho Lampo, por dios como pude ser tan tonto y despistado como para no darme cuenta de algo tan obvio como eso ahora en estos momentos puedo ser el blanco de mafias enemigas o Tsuna-nii ya puede estar enterado de todo lo que esta sucediendo ...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡O POR DIOS!!!!!!

Como no me di cuenta antes si Tsuna-nii se llega a enterar es probable que le diga a Rebron todo y entonces me dirá que aborte por que no quiere al niño... Pero yo si lo quiero ya que es un hijo mio y de Rebron y yo lo amo

-¿Lambo qué sucede?

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasó a Tsuna-nii qué al parecer me escuchó cuando grite ,sin duda me pasó de idiota .

-No pasa nada Tsuna-nii sólo fue una falsa alarma jejeje

Vongola frunció el seño al parecer no me cree ni ahí o se dio cuenta por su intuición . Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el y se acercó a la cama para luego sentarse a mi lado .

-¿Lambo qué sucede ?

-Nada Tsuna-nii ¿por?

-Lambo sucede muchas cosas y se qué no me quieres decir ,acaso ya no confías en mi para decirme de qué se trata

-Tsuna-nii encerio no sucede Nada

-Pues yo no lo creo así ,ahora quiero que me cuentes lo que está pasando

-No sé de qué estás hablando...

-Está bien lo dejaremos aquí pero volveré para empezar y terminar está conversación ,no creas que esté comportamiento lo dejaré pasar como si nada Lambo

Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta ,pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me miró .

-Lambo sabes qué puedes confiar en mi y si no quieres decirme ahora lo que está sucediendo entonces esperare por ahora pero esperó qué me lo cuentes y si no quieres decírmelo entonces me veré obligado a investigar lo que esta sucediendo

-¿ Tsuna-nii encerio serías capaz de eso ?

-Si... No olvides ir a comer

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el yo me quede quieto en la cama sin saber qué hacer ahora, Tsuna-nii va a investigar si yo no le doy respuestas.

-¿Lambo por qué el Décimo estaba aquí?,¿Qué quería?

Dónde diablos se había metido el que aparece justo ahora. Lo mire y ahí me di cuenta que llevaba una bandeja con comida en que momento se fue a buscar alimentos y no solo eso si no qué también su figura había cambiado ,acaso me copio para poder salir sin que sospecharan en nada .

-Si te preguntas por esto

Dijo apuntando la bandeja con comida.

-Aproveché que estabas durmiendo para ir a buscar algo de comer para vos ,necesitas alimentarte estás muy flaco y también cambié mi color de pelo y vestimentas para poder ir a buscar los alimentos

-Ahora parecemos gemelos


	3. 003

En verdad parecemos gemelos bueno en realidad somos idénticos a excepción de que el tiene el pelo color verde y debajo de su ojo derecho tiene la forma de un rayo yo en cambio tengo el pelo negro y debajo de mi ojo derecho tengo la forma de una gota de agua ,a pesar de eso somos tan idénticos.

-Lambo será mejor que comas ahora y después puedes seguir durmiendo

-¿Qué trajiste para comer?

-Veamos ... Un plato de fideos ,algo de pan y un jugo de uva

-¿Nada más?

-No pude traer más gracias al Arcobaleno del sol que no me dejaba en paz apenas pude escapar de el

-Rebron ...

No puedo creerlo si yo hubiera ido por la comida también me lo hubiera topado y a comparación de el no creo haber sido capaz de escapar de el.

-¿Qué sucede Lambo?¿Por qué hablas en voz baja?

-Rebron el no se quedará tranquilo, no después de lo que sucedió y de seguro no dejará de molestarme hasta conseguir lo que quiere... Por qué de todas las personas que hay me tuve que enamorar del Arcobaleno del sol ...

¿Por qué? , ¿por qué a mi me tiene que estar pasando esto? ¿que hice mal?.

-Lambo...

Mire a Lampo por poco ni lo escuchaba por lo bajo que lo dijo, se acercó hasta la cama y dejó la bandeja con comida sobre el escritorio para luego sentarse a mi lado

-Lambo en el amor no se manda, uno no escoge enamorarse sólo sucede en vez de lamentarte por amar por qué no te lamentas por no seguir adelante a pesar de que ese amor no es correspondido

-Yo... No se que decir

-Debes decidir que será mejor para el peque ahora. Debes decidir si decirle o no al Arcobaleno del sol

Decirle a Reborn sobre mi embarazo que estoy esperando un hijo suyo ...¿pero y si no lo acepta? ¿Y si me obliga a que aborte? No ;yo no quiero eso a pesar de que Reborn no me ame yo si quiero a esté bebe.

-Yo no quiero... No quiero que me pida que aborte, yo si quiero a esté pequeño a pesar de todo

-Tranquilo... Si te llega a querer obligar a abortar yo te protegeré a ti y al pequeño con mis llamas no por nada soy el guardián del rayo es mi deber recibir los golpes que son dirigidos hacía el cielo o los otros guardianes

-Gracias Lampo

-Cuenta conmigo pero supongo que ya tomaste tú decisión ¿verdad?

-No se lo voy a decir

-Bien yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites,pero recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás y nadie que vos no quieras se va a enterar

-¿Bien que aremos?

-Lo primero es esconder tú pansa porque como ya sabes poco a poco irá creciendo y dudo que no se vallan a dar cuenta de algo como eso o que sean tan idiotas como para pensar que estás gordo

-NO ESTOY GORDO

Como diablos se le ocurre decir que estoy gordo yo estoy perfecto; gorda su madre

-NO ME GRITES y no me refería a que lo estuvieras si no que los otros confundan tú embarazo con gordura así de simple. Puede que los tres primeros meses podamos ocultarlo pero los próximos seis no

Bueno eso explica un poco pero no dejaré pasar el hecho de que me allá dicho que estoy gordo

-Yo ya tengo dos meses de embarazo ¿Qué se supone que haremos con el tercero?

-Déjame pensar... Si no quieres que nadie de tu familia se enteré incluyendo al Vongola sólo hay una cosa por hacer y eso es desaparecer

-Eso podría funcionar pero ¿como se supone que lograremos pasar de los demás?

-Querrás decir como pasaras de los demás por que a mi NO me pueden ver te acuerdas

-Cierto ...

Lampo tiene razón como se supone que pasare de Tsuna-nii y los chicos y aún más de Reborn si se llega a enterar,de el no podré escapar.

-Tengo una idea pero necesitó que hagas todo lo que yo te diga

-Ok lo que tú quieras

-Lo primero que necesitó que hagas es que le digas al Vongola que iras a visitar a la mansión Bovino y que te quedarás unos días. Una vez que te de su permiso iras ...

Bien que tan difícil puede ser ir a hablar con Tsuna-nii y pedir permiso para ausentarme durante un par de días... No es tan difícil claro que no sólo tengo que ser yo...

Después de haber ideado el plan junto con Lampo fui directo a la oficina de Tsuna-nii por lo tanto ahora me encuentro sentado en frente de su escritorio y el mirándome fijamente.

-Lambo ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Hola Tsuna-nii vengo a decirte que iré a la mansión Bovino, Adiós

Ni siquiera le di tiempo a que procesara lo que le dije y me levanté de la silla para salir corriendo hacía la puerta.

-A dónde crees que vas corriendo vaca tonta por que molestas al Décimo

Malditas seas Gokudera Hayato

-Lambo vuelve aquí y Hayato-kun ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Décimo le vengo a traer los informes que me pidió

-Gracias Hayato-kun y ahora Lambo ¿como es eso que te iras a la mansión Bovino?

-¿La vaca tonta se irá?

-Tonto tú estupidera

-Que has dicho estúpida vaca

Estuve a punto de responderle pero un golpe en el escritorio hizo que ambos nos detuvieramos de inmediato

-Suficiente los dos Hayato podrías retirarte

-Enseguida Décimo

Gokudera se levantó de inmediato y casi corriendo salió de la habitación dejándome sólo con el Vongola

-Lambo ...

-Si...¿si Tsuna-nii?

-¿Por qué te iras a la mansión Bovino?

-Sólo iré de visita hace mucho que no voy ya que siempre estoy aquí

-Por qué es tú deber permanecer aquí como mi guardián del rayo

-Lo...lo se pero me gustaría ir aunque sea por un rato...

Esto me está preocupando se quedó callado y no dice nada eso no es bueno

-Supongo que no puedo evitar que vallas a ver a tú familia... Está bien puedes ir ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Un par de días no lo tengo todo planeado cualquier cosa yo te digo cuando volveré

-... está bien pero me informas todo lo que necesites entendido

-Gracias Tsuna-nii

Me levanté de la silla para rodear su escritorio y lanzarme a su brazos. Por suerte Tsuna-nii ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos,nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo y hubiéramos seguido así si no fuera por qué Tsuna-nii me apartó de el bruscamente justo a tiempo para evitar que una bala pasé en medio de nosotros

-REBORN QUE CREES QUE HACES

No puede ser justo ahora tenía que aparecer el

-Tú que crees QUE estás haciendo Dame-Tsuna,en vez de estar haciendo el papeleo te andas abrazando con la vaca tonta

-NO SOY TONTO EL TONTO ERES VOS

-Lambo ...

Mire a Tsuna-nii enojado por lo que me había dicho Reborn pero al ver su rostro tan pálido y asustado hizo que me preocupara

-Vaca estúpida te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste


	4. 004

Si será idiota como se le ocurre decir eso ahora si que no tiene escapatoria .

-Vaca estúpida te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho

¿Y ahora yo que puedo hacer por el?

-Lo-lo siento

-Reborn no vayas a hacerle nada a Lambo ahora que tiene una misión que cumplir

Al parecer el Vongola pensó en una solución para escapar del Arcobaleno

-Mejor cállate Dame-Tsuna

El Arcobaleno sacó un arma de no se dónde y le disparó en la cabeza,el Décimo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la bala le da de lleno en la cabeza y el Vongola cayó sin vida al piso

-TSUNA-NII

-No está muerto sólo lo dejé inconsciente estúpida vaca

Bueno ahora ya podemos confirmar que sigue con vida ,aún que me parece que esta bien muerto

-Y ahora te haré pagar

Eso no es bueno,el Arcobaleno se acercó intimidante ;el pobre de Lambo empezó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que el Arcobaleno avanzaba hacía el con la intención de golpearlo,levantó la misma arma con la que le había disparado al Vongola la cuál cambio de forma a la de un mazo,acaso tenía planeado golpearlo con eso,eso dañara al bebé si lo llega a golpear.

-Reborn es-espara por f-favor

-Jajaja Tsuna un Arcobaleno te está buscan...

Salvado por el guardián de la lluvia en el momento justo, Reborn se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yamamoto si no me equivocó de una forma que sin duda esté desearía estar muy lejos de ahí o mejor no haber nacido .

-Décimo uno de los Arcobalenos está buscando a la vaca tont...

En la entrada de la puerta apareció Gokudera,el guardián de la tormenta se paró en seco para ver todo a su alrededor al ver la situación en la que se encuentra su jefe tirado sobre su escritorio casi muerto,Lambo temblando de miedo en una de las esquinas de la habitación y Yamamoto quieto como una estatua a la espera de lo que fuese a pasar lo dejó confundido y fuera de lugar.

-DÉCIMOOOOO

La tormenta fue el primero en hacer un movimiento e ir a la ayuda de su cielo ya moribundo.

-Décimo despierte ... Décimo despierte...despierte décimo despierte despierte décimo despierte

-Mmmm... ¿Gokudera-kun?

-Décimo se encuentra bien ... ¿Que le sucedió?

-Yo... LAMBO dónde está Lambo

-La vaca tonta esta en la esquina

Dijo mientras lo apuntaba,el Vongola de inmediato se levantó de su escritorio casi corriendo para acercarse a Lambo .

-Lambo ¿te encuentras bien?...

-S-Sí R-reborn no llegó h-hacerme n-nada

Suspiro aliviado

-Menos mal... Reborn no vuelvas a hacer eso y Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun que los trae por aquí ..

-Cierto Tsuna un Arcobaleno te está buscando

-¿Un Arcobaleno?

-Si el de la nube ... Cuál era su nombre

-¿Skull?... ¿Qué hace Skull aquí?

-¿ Lambo lo conoces ?

-Por supuesto Tsuna-nii es mi prometido ...

Como que su prometido si no me falla mi memoria es sólo su amigo a menos que ...

-¿COMO QUÉ TÚ PROMETIDO?

Ese grito sorprendió a Lambo y asustandolo al mismo tiempo. Todos en la habitación quedaron congelados menos Lambo que temblaba de miedo por lo que se le iba a venir encima. Reborn con su arma en mano apuntó a Lambo en la cabeza a la espera de una respuesta,se veía furioso parecía un demonio que estoy diciendo peor que eso.

-Responde estúpida vaca ¿como que el lacayo es tú prometido?

-Reborn-Sempai que hace aquí

Hablando de Roma miren nada más quién vino a aparecer, Skull estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta.

-TÚ

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Reborn se le tiro encima a Skull con la intención de golpearlo pero ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo cuando esté salió corriendo de la habitación,claro el Arcobaleno fue tras el de seguro no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que lo métase. Todos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares por la reacción que tuvo Reborn nunca se lo hubieran esperado de el. No del asesino número uno que siempre sabe como ocultar sus reacciones de los demás.

-¿Que fue lo que acaba de pasar?

Tsuna fue el primero en salir del shok y el que hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían pero que no se animaban en decir en vos alta por temor de que el Arcobaleno los escuchase. Lambo intentó salir de esa habítacion por que sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora,pero su intentó de salir de ahí se vieron arruinados al sentir como el Vongola lo sujetabandeja del cuello de su camisa

-Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que se aclare todo lo que está pasando

-Pero Tsuna-nii ...

-Pero nada ahora explícate ¿como es eso que el Arcobaleno de la nube es tú prometido? ¿Y desde hace cuanto lo es?

-Pues ... Skull y yo nos conocimos después de que liberaramos a los Arcobalenos de su maldición. Estuvimos hablando y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común,cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad nos veíamos para hablar y salir. Íbamos otros lugares juntos y habeses comíamos los dos en la mansión bovino o en su mansión y todos las noches hablamos por teléfono. Hace un mes me propuso matrimonio y yo ... Acepté ...

-Y cuando se supone que hibas a decirme sobre eso

-Yo... Pues ... Te lo iba a decir después de que volviera de la mansión bovino...

-¿Cuándo se casan?

-En realidad ...ya estamos casados sólo que no hemos hecho una boda como cualquier pareja haría

-LAMBO ...

-jaja felicidades Lambo

-Gracias Yamamoto y Tsuna-nii lo siento mucho se que estás enojado por que no te lo dije antes pero yo no quería que lo supieras hasta que todo estuviera hecho ..

-Como que hecho ...

-Pues habíamos arreglado para que me fuera a vivir a su mansión con el después de que hablará con la familia bovino,para eso iba a ir a la mansión ...y claro después te lo iba a decir pero ahora que ya lo sabes


	5. 005

Bien ahora que el Décimo está enterado lo único que me falta es hablar con Skull antes de que Reborn lo mate o Skull lo mate a el. Salí de la habitación con Lampo a mi lado y Tsuna-nii junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera detrás;seguimos los ruidos que se escuchaban desde lejos de disparos y explosiones hasta llegar al patio en la zona de las rosas,al ver el lugar destrozado pude sentir detrás mío un aura de furia peor que la de Reborn. Lentamente me di la vuelta para ver a Tsuna-nii furioso también vi como Gokudera y Yamamoto se habían alejado ya que sabían lo que está a punto de suceder,me aparte lo más rápido que pude para no ser víctima de su irá.

-SUFICIENTE

Para la mala suerte de Tsuna-nii Reborn no paro en ningún momento a pesar de la orden que dio y eso sólo provocó que se enojara aún más. De su traje sacó sus guantes y sin perder tiempo se los puso para que luego su llama del cielo se encendiera en su cabeza. No aguanto más por lo enojado que está y se lanzó sobre Reborn para poder detenerlo de una vez por todas pero eso sólo lo empeoro todo. Solo provocó que Reborn se enfurecera más de lo que ya estaba,nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado nunca lo había visto perder la compostura ante nada y ahora lo hace a causa de la irá que siente. Nunca creí que al enterarse que estoy comprometido se pondría así de furioso,todo esto es mi culpa y tengo que hacer algo antes de que todo empeore.

-Lambo si esto sigue así el Arcobaleno matara al Vongola

-Lo se Lampo ...

Respondí lo más bajo que pude para que Yamamoto y Gokudera no se dieran cuenta de que estaba hablando con alguien. Durante la pelea entre Reborn y Tsuna-nii pude ver que hubo una grieta lo suficientemente grande para que Skull logrará hacerse a un lado ya no es más una pelea de tres ahora es una de a dos mano a mano,aproveché el momento para acercarme a Skull el cual se escondió detrás de unos árboles para que Reborn no lo viera.

-Skull ¿te encuentras bien?

-Lambo... Bueno a pesar de que Reborn me dio una buena pelea y casi me mata en más de una ocasión ... Si estoy bien

-Que alivio ... En verdad te lo agradezco

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo después de todo los dos estamos en el mismo lugar y situación

-Lo se y por eso te lo agradezco tanto. Estás arriesgando tanto tú vida como la suya y todo por mi...

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien... Aunque ...

-¿Aunque qué?

-No es normal que actué así por alguien algo me dice que le importas más de lo que lo demuestra

-No lo creo siempre fui un juguete sexual para el desde el principio fue así

-¿En cerio crees esa estupidez? Si fueras sólo eso no tendría por que importarle que estés comprometido con alguien,ni siquiera tendría que estar así de furioso

Dijo mientras lo apuntaba y como siempre tiene la razón. Mientras lo miraba me di cuenta de algo y es que el Vongola está muy golpeado y herido a causa de Reborn,si está pelea continúa Reborn podría matar a Tsuna-nii aunque no creo que llegué tan lejos ,será mejor intervenir ahora antes de que todo empeore. Con toda la valentía que nunca tuve me dirigí hacía Tsuna-nii y Reborn en un momento en que el Vongola perdió el equilibrio y Reborn lo noto esté aprovechó para dar el último golpe así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta ponerme en medio de ambos y recibir el golpe ...

Pov Tsunayoshi

Me va a matar es lo único en lo que puedo pensar nunca creí que llegaría el día en que sería testigo de la irá de Reborn. Como me arrepiento de haber intervenido en esa pelea pero si no lo hacía tampoco me lo hubiera perdonado y ahora moriré en sus manos o creo que estoy exagerando con todo esto pero estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que moriré,por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es aguantar sus golpes y hacer lo posible para que deje ir a Skull si no Lambo se quedará sin Marido. Bloquee una de sus patadas con el brazo izquierdo, aprovechando el momento sujete su pie obligándolo a perder el equilibrio pero no me esperé que apoyará sus manos en el suelo poniendo todo su peso sobre éstos he hiciera una media vuelta en el aire y estampara su otro pie en mi cara provocando que lo soltera y retrocediera dos pasos.

-Aste a un lado Dame-Tsuna

-No Reborn ...

Mi negación pareció satisfacerle por que me mostró la sonrisa de un psicópata al acecho de su presa lo que me asustó en verdad. En ese momento Reborn se lanzó sobre mi golpeándome en la cara con su arma y cuando lo iba a volver a hacer utilice mis llamas para poder apartarlo y lo conseguí retrocedió lo suficiente para que me recompusiera del golpe pero no tardó mucho en volver a atacar, está vez pude darle pelea le propine un golpe en el rostro y el me lo devolvió golpeándome repetidas veces en la cara. Una vez más utilice mis llamas para frenarlo,quemé la mita de su brazo o mejor dicho la ropa ya que actuó lo suficiente rápido para apagar lo que yo provoque. Eso hizo que se enojara aún más,maldición es como estar peleando con el mismo demonio,tomé uno de sus brazos el derecho cuando se distrajo peleando con Skull para luego tirar de el y estamparlo contra uno de los árboles lo más lejos posible. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a Skull para que se apartara de la pelea y se escondiera detrás de unos árboles lo bastante lejos de Reborn,para cuando el se puso de pie y volvió a pelear Skull ya se encuentra fuera de su vista y eso no le agradó para nada.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-No lo se...

-Pagaras por esto Dame-Tsuna

-Reborn por favor calma te no puedes enojarte por algo así

-La vaca tonta no se casara

-Lambo no es nada tuyo no puedes obligarlo a no casarse

-Te equivocas el...

Quiso decir algo más pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que fuera que estaba por decir. Su expresión de irá cambió a la de odio sin darme cuenta retrocedí un pasó pero al hacerlo tropecé con una raíz y perdí el equilibrio lo cuál Reborn no desaprovechó para darme el golpe final pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se puso en medio recibiendo el golpe. Lentamente observé como Lambo caía al piso mal herido he inconsciente.

-LAMBOOOOO


	6. 006

Bi como Lambo me dejaba sólo para ir a proteger al Décimo Vongola poniéndose en medio de ambos y recibiendo el golpe. Reborn disparó al Vongola pero le dio en la pansa a Lambo por interponerse entre ambos el sólo pudo retorcerse de dolor para luego caer desmayado.

-LAMBOOOOO

El grito de Tsunayoshi hizo que reaccionara no me había dado cuenta que me congele en mi lugar cuando reaccione al fin no perdí tiempo y corrí a su lado,no puede ser que esté pasando esto... Antes de poder llegar a el vi de lejos como Reborn soltaba a León y esté caía al piso ya transformado en un camaleón. Pánico refleja el rostro de Reborn vi como se agacho de inmediato al lado de Lambo y lo empezaba a curar con sus llamas del sol,de un momento a otro las llamas aumentaron considerablemente hasta cubrir de pies a cabeza a Lambo y al mismo Arcobaleno. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron todos los presentes pudimos apreciar tal escena que de seguro ni en mil años volveríamos a ver. Reborn está llorando mientras abraza a Lambo posesivo con su mano apoyada en su vientre presionando.

-Lambo...

Esto nos dejó a todos paralizados e inmóviles en nuestros lugares. Ningúno he incluyéndome no supimos que hacer al respecto pero un grito de lejos hizo que todos reaccionemos.

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí AL EXTREMO?

Todos nos empezamos a mover yo me decidí por quedarme en mi lugar de lejos observé como el Vongola empezó a dar órdenes he intentó tomar a Lambo pero Reborn no se lo permitió lo apuntó con león transformado en un arma. El Vongola sólo pudo retroceder.

-Reborn tenemos que atender a Lambo por favor entregarlo para llevarlo a que lo vea shamal

-No, el ya está bien mis llamas lo curaron sólo está inconsciente

-Pero...

-Cállate

Antes de que Tsunayoshi pudiera seguir reclamando Reborn se paro con Lambo en sus brazos he hizo a un lado al Vongola y todos los presentes para ir dentro de la mansión.

-Reborn por favor hay que inspeccionar a Lambo para ver que no tenga nada

El Vongola seguía insistiendo pero el no cedió en ningún momento una vez que entró a la mansión y con todos los presentes detrás de el,me decidí a ir.

«tal vez ya sea el momento de decirle a Reborn que es padre o lo hera si el pequeño sobrevivió»

Me encamine detrás de todos hasta que se detuvieron en una de las habitaciones pero todos quedamos afuera ya que Reborn no nos quería adentro.

-Reborn déjanos entrar ahora mismo

-Décimo ¿por que Reborn está actuando así?

-No lo se Hayato pero esperó que Lambo se encuentre bien

-Jaja Tsuna no creó que nos deje entrar...

Y tiene toda la razón ... Supongo que mi trabajo aquí a terminado sólo esperó que Lambo y el hablen de una vez por todas y sean sinceros el uno con el otro.

Pov Reborn

MAlDICIÓN por que se tubo que poner en medio justo ahora si tan sólo me hubiera dejado terminar con Dame-Tsuna tampoco lo iba a matar si no Vongola se queda sin jefe. Solté a León y me apresure agacharme a su lado,está sangrado no creí que la bala fuera a hacerle tanto daño de seguro por lo cerca que se encontraba,estúpida vaca metiéndose siempre en problemas. Presione la herida para que dejara de sangrar y de la nada mi chupete empezó a reaccionar al principio unas pocas llamas empezaron a salir pero después una gran cantidad nos envolvió a ambos,un sentimiento extraño empecé a sentir de la nada,miedo,tristeza,angustia pero lo que persistía es el miedo,miedo a perderlo a que ya no esté más a yo no verlo sonreír,llorar cuando se enoja ya no podré volver a ver sus reacciones si no sobrevive a esto. Maldición en que estaba pensando cuando jale el gatillo pero no era para el claro que no era para Dame-Tsuna pero tuviste que ponerte en medio. Cuando las llamas disminuyeron todos se nos quedaron mirando pero no me importa un comino ahora la prioridad es Lambo. Dame-Tsuna se me acercó he intentó arrebatarme lo pero no se lo voy a permitir tomé a León y le apunté en la cabeza.

-Reborn tenemos que atender a Lambo por favor entregarlo para llevarlo a que lo vea Shamal

-No,el ya está bien mis llamas lo curaron sólo está inconsciente

-Pero ...

-Cállate

No entiende lo que es no,sujete mejor a la vaca y me levanté con el en mis brazos para ir dentro de la mansión con todos siguiéndome por detrás. Los ignore por completó y me encamine a la habitación de Lambo ya que está más cerca que la mía.

-Reborn por favor hay que inspeccionar a Lambo para ver que no tenga nada

Por supuesto que no tiene nada mis llamas lo curaron por completó,llegué a la habitación y me di cuenta que está cerrado con llave.

«maldición y ahora»

... Ya estaba por dirigirme a mi habitación pero me frene al ver una llave colgando en el cuello de la vaca he hice que León la tomará y me la alcanzará me las arreglé para acomodar a Lambo entre mis brazos y abrir la puerta ;antes de que el resto entrara detrás mío cerré la puerta en sus narices. Me encamine a la cama y lo recoste con mucho cuidado.

-Estúpida vaca siempre provocándome problemas

Lo mire fijamente aunque no quiera creerlo todo es mi culpa por celoso,la primera vez que actuó como un idiota por alguien y por poco acabó con dos vidas aunque el lacayo de Skull se lo merece...

Pero también estuve a punto de acabar con la vida de Lambo... Aún no entiendo por que se comprometió con el lacayo si se supone que está enamorado de mi...

-Acaso ya no te gusto...

-mmmmm...

-Despierta de una vez estúpida vaca

Lo sacudí bruscamente para que se despertara de una vez lo que funcionó. Lentamente se acomodó en la cama hasta quedar sentado,tomé a león y esté cambió en un arma,apunté directo a su cabeza.

-Será mejor que empieces a hablar

-Y-yo-o ...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que cosa?

-No te hagas el idiota y responde ¿por qué te vas a casar con Skull?

-Por qué lo quiero

-NO,no lo harás- dije furioso golpeándolo con León en la cabeza. No volví en mi hasta que lo vi llorar, Maldición otro ves perdí el control será mejor que me calmé

\- Tu ... No puedes... Hacer.. Nada... Ya nos casamos... hace mucho

-No ,no puede ser

-Déjame tranquiló Rebron... Yo ya no te quiero

Que estupideces está diciendo si el fue quien me dijo que me ama y ahora lo niega para ir a acostarse con el lacayo.

Bien si así lo quiere que así sea.

\- No te vuelvas a meter en mi camino estúpida Vaca por que la próxima vez me encargaré de terminar con lo que empecé

León volvió a cambiar a su forma original y sin nada más que hacer le tire su llave la cual cayó al lado suyo en la cama y me fuí de la habitación,al salir todos aún seguían ahí.

-Rebron ¿Que hiciste?- el Dame fue el primero en preguntar

-La vaca tonta esta bien ya despertó y yo me voy


	7. 007

Pov Lampo

Bueno todo termino bastante bien más de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

-Rebron se fue

-Si así es el Arcobaleno se fue y con eso todo lo que tenga que ver con el

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Me sorprendente que no te hayas dado cuenta,es simple aceptó el hecho de que eres hombre casado y te a dejado ir ya no se meterá en tu camino

Lambo sé quedó quieto y pensativo por lo que dije. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando un par de personas conocidas entraron a la habitación sin permiso,en un dos por tres ya lo estaban rodeando y haciendo preguntas y en especial el Vongola.

-Estoy bien Tsuna-nii las llamas de Rebron sanaron mi herida

-Por dios Lambo en que estabas pensando al meterte en medio de la pelea

-En protegerlo,es mi deber como guardián del rayo recibir los golpes que van dirigidos al cielo

-Por esta vez te lo perdonó y dejó pasar pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Esta bien Tsuna-nii lo prometo

Después de eso todo pasó con calma aunque el Vongola le insistía en que se hiciera unos análisis por si acaso, pero Lambo sé seguía negando al final el Vongola perdió por cansancio, después de eso todo siguió su curso y el Vongola junto con sus guardianes se fueron a hacer sus deberes dándole el día libre a Lambo para que descansará.

-El Vongola es muy considerado ¿lo sabías?

-Tsuna-nii siempre a sido bueno conmigo en todos los sentidos

-Oye Lambo casi se me olvidaba tú me debes una explicación sobre tu Es-Po-So

-En realidad Skull no es mi esposo lo inventé para que me dejarán en paz y así tendría las propuestas de matrimonio muy lejos de mi

-Y de paso también el Arcobaleno ¿no es así?

-Si así es. ...

-Pues tu plan resultó a la perfección te felicito Lambo- le aplaudí con desgana por que se a la perfección que esa no era su intención,me aproximé a el y me senté al lado suyo- Skull sabe ¿que todo es una mentira?

-Si y no , sabe que nadie está enterado de mi embarazo y que no deseo casarme pero no sabe que dije que me casé con el

\- Será mejor que se lo digas lo antes posible antes de que se entere por otro

-Si lose ahora lo llamo- con desgana y pesadez se levantó de la cama y rebuscó de entre los cajones de su mueble de luz,se detuvo cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba un teléfono desechable- lo llamaré rápido después iré a hablar con Tsuna-nii

-¿Aun piensas en irte? Creí que con todo lo sucedido lo habías olvidado

-No en ningún momento lo olvidé,no es algo que pueda dejar de lado y más con todo lo sucedido

-Yo creo que ahora deberías pensarlo un poco más

-¿Que? Pero si antes estabas de acuerdo con el plan y yo creo que hay que aprovechar que Rebron no va intervenir,es el momento perfecto

-Si pero... Yo solo digo que hay que esperar un poco para que las cosas se calmen aquí en la mansión

-Tal vez tengas razón... Bueno eso lo dejaremos para después ahora necesito hablar con Skull

Deje que se comunique con el Arcobaleno de la Nube de seguro iba a recibir un par de quejas por su parte cuando se entere de todo. Mientras tanto volveré al anillo a descansar para recuperar energías,al volver dentro del anillo me llevé una grata sorpresa.

"Lampo ¿dónde has estado?"

"Giotto hola"

"Responde por favor"

"¿Y tú cómo estás todo tranquilo?"

"No me cambies el tema te hice una pregunta"

"Sólo salí un rato al exterior para tomar un poco de aire fresco"

"¿Después de cuatro cientos años?; Lampo a mi no me engañas dime la verdad"

" Antes que nada quiero saber una cosa ¿el décimo lo mando?"

"¿Y eso a que viene?"

"Dependiendo de tu respuesta contestaré a tu primera pregunta"

"El Décimo está preocupado por su guardián del rayo me pidió que le ayudara"

"Por eso viniste para que te dijera que es lo que le sucede a Lambo ya que al ser yo su antepasado lo observo he escuchó todo el tiempo ¿no es así?"

"Si tienes toda la razón, ahora me dirás porque has estado tanto tiempo fuera del anillo"

"Con una condición"

"Mmmm no lose"

"Entonces no te diré nada"- se me quedó mirando con el seño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos enojado empezando a murmurar bajamente ,me encanta hacerle esto a Giotto es muy divertido.

"Está bien tú ganas te prometo no decirle nada al Décimo"

"Bien en ese caso he estado saliendo a ver a Lambo"

"¿Y?"

Suspiré cansado y lo mire directo a los ojos

"Lambo sé encuentra en un estado delicado del cual no puedo hablar pero si te puedo decir que no quiere que nadie se entere y eso incluye a los Vongolas, Arcobalenos y todo aquel que pertenezca a la mafia o no pertenezca a esta. Quiere que todo sea un secreto y quiere irse, desaparecer para volver a empezar"

"¿Pero por que querría hacer algo así?"

"Ya te lo dije esta en un estado delicado,no quiere ser un estorbo para su familia por eso quiere irse"

"¿Pero no sería mejor hablar con el Décimo?

"Si lo hace el Vongola no lo dejará ir y tu lo sabes por que los dos son idénticos"

"Es verdad el Décimo comparte mis mismas opiniones y si fueras vos no te dejaría ir porque si lo hiciera solo haría que me preocupará más"

"Por eso no puede decir nada además el está consciente de que el Vongola sospecha gracias a la intuición que posee que hedero de ti"

"Hay veces que resulta molestó pero es útil y más de una vez me salvó la vida. Se que no debo pedirte esto pero... ¿Me podrías decir qué es lo que tiene el guardián del rayo del Décimo?

"No lo lamento pero hice una promesa y mi deber es proteger a mi sucesor"

"Eso es todo entonces"- ante sus últimas palabras Giotto desapareció dejándome solo o eso era antes de ver a los demás guardianes de Primo mirándome fijamente con un semblante serio

"¿También los enviaron sus sucesores?"

Si fue la única respuesta que recibí por su parte antes de que cada uno fuera desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó G.

"Ya hemos escuchado todo lo que necesitábamos saber y al parecer no dirás más de lo que le dijiste a Giotto"

"Yo solo protejo los deseos de mi sucesor así como vos debes hacerlo con el tuyo"

"No podrás ocultarlo para siempre Lampo en algún momento el guardián del rayo del Décimo cometerá un error y todo se sabrá"

"No, por que yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda"

"Como digas... Buena suerte Lampo y no te metas en problemas"- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. Ahora tendría que advertirle a Lambo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan


	8. 008

Bueno no todo fue tan malo ya pude hablar con Skull y informarle la situación en la que nos encontramos antes de que se entere por otro lado. Me deshice del teléfono desechable y me volví a tirar a la cama me sentía esausto y cansado por alguna razón me dolía todo el cuerpo, suspiré liberando todo ese aire que antes no había dejado salir e intenté relajarme tal vez sea por lo tensó que estoy que me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Lambo tenemos que hablar

-Ahora no Lampo estoy cansando y me duele todo el cuerpo

-Tenemos que apresurarnos y llevar a cabo nuestro plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no estoy bromeando

-¿Que sucede ahora?- me acomodé en la cama para poder verlo

-No hay tiempo para explicar tenés que salir de la mansión ahora así que levántate y muévete

-¿Pero?

-Nada de peros y dale Lambo que hay que salir de aquí, después tendrás que contactar con tu amigo el Arcobaleno

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo se aproximó a mi y me empujo para que saliera de la cama hasta que lo logro.

-Oye no es necesario empujar- le reclamé mientras me acomodaba la ropa ya que por su culpa al estar empujando me,se medesacomodo la camisa que llevó puesto- Me dirás ¿qué sucede?

-El Vongola muy pronto se enterará de tu situación y no te dejará ir

Ok eso bastó para que me pusiera en marcha,tome uno de mis abrigos favoritos y busque en los cajones el sobre con mis estudios médicos guardándolo entre mis ropas para luego salir casí corriendo de esa habitación. No se como fue que lo hice pero logré esquivar a todos en la mansión y salir de está,a fuera le pedí a uno de los chóferes de las limosinas que me llevé a la mansión Bovino en tan sólo quince minutos ya estábamos en frente de la mansión.

-Si el Décimo llega a preguntar por mí dígale que me quedaré un tiempo en la mansión Bovino

-Si señor

-Gracias por traerme ya puedes irte y ve con cuidado

-Usted también cuídese señor-No mas decir eso se fue dejándolo en frente de la mansión,se apresuró a entrar y ir directamente a su habitación pasando de los mayordomos.

-Linda mansión Lambo

-Gracias y ahora asme un favor y empaca mi ropa mientras llamó a Skull- le dije a Lampo mientras buscaba el teléfono en mi habitación y marcaba el número que ya me se de memoria a los dos tonos respondió- Skull soy Lambo... Si Lose pero necesito tu ayuda... Tsuna-nii muy pronto se va a enterar de mi estado y necesito que me ayudes a salir de Italia sin que den conmigo... No que yo sepa ¿por?... ¿El se enteró? No pensé que lo que dije iba a salir de entre los Vongolas y nosotros... Estoy seguro de eso... Bien te veré ahí adiós- corte la llamada y miré a Lampo que ya tenía la maleta lista- tenemos que ir a la plaza ahí nos encontraremos con Skull

Tome las maletas y con Lampo siguiéndome por detrás salí de la mansión y en vez de tomar un remis para que me llevé me decidí a ir caminando serie lo mejor, debes en cuando debo estirar las piernas si no tanto estár quieto me hará mal.

-Lambo estás seguro que ir caminando es lo mejor

-Si no te preocupes además si vamos en auto o moto llegaremos muy rápido y tendremos que estar esperando,en cambio si vamos caminando llegaremos a tiempo

Los principal no era llegar rápido si no estar a tiempo para la hora acordada a pesar de lo que pensaba Lampo seguí con mi camino hacia la plaza.

-Aun sigo algo dudoso con respecto a esto,me parece que hubiera sido menos arriesgado ir en auto que a pie

-Para vos lo es pero para mi no ... Además ¿Que podría suceder?

A los pocos segundos de decir eso se arrepintió al ver como una limosina se para a su lado y un muy furioso Arcobaleno baja de esta y lo toma de sus ropas obligándolo a subir al automóvil. Lampo que presenció todo se decidió por volver al anillo después vería que hacer al respecto. Mientras tanto dentro de la limosina Lambo luchaba para poder safarse del agarre en el cual Rebron lo está sometiendo.

-REBRON QUE DIABLOS TE PASA SUELTAME

-Cierra la boca estúpida vaca solo causas problemas

-¿A donde me llevas?- pregunto enojado aún intentando librarse del agarre de Rebron- y ya SUELTAME que me lastimas

-Cierra la boca y quédate quieto o te obligaré a hacerlo- con eso Lambo dejo de intertar librarse del agarre para quedarse quieto,el sabía a la perfección de lo que Rebron es capaz y el a no estar enterado de su situación no dudaría de darle una buena paliza para que se quedase quieto

-¿a dónde vamos?-Ya un poco más calmado pregunto

-A la mansión

-¿Tsuna-nii te mando a buscarme?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Uni me mandó a buscarte dijo que vio algo interesante en tu futuro al igual que del lacayo

Ahora sí que estaba perdido, fuera lo que fuera que haya visto Uni no tiene que ser para nada bueno como para que mande a Rebron a buscarlo y para el colmo Skull también está involucrado. No volvió a hacer más preguntas y se quedó quieto como una estatua mirando a la nada y ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que Rebron ya lo había soltado y lo mira fijamente como analizándolo hasta que su vista se detiene en cierta parte del cuerpo del Bovino y para ser más específicos su vientre...

-Lambo- lo llamo Rebron pero este no respondió, estaba más concentrado mirando fijamente en algún punto de la nada que ni escucho cuando el Arcobaleno lo llamo- LAMBO- Rebron ya cansado de no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del Bovino le gritó y eso si que funcionó. Ya que Lambo volvió en sí para mirar a Rebron ya fuera de la limosina esperando a que el bajará.


	9. 009

Bajo de la limosina tomándose su tiempo y como si fuera un milagro Rebron no le gritó ni golpeó para que se apurase si no que espero hasta que el estuviese ya abajo para luego guiarlo hasta dentro de la mansión dónde se encontraron con los demás Arcobalenos incluyendo a Skull que al verlo desde donde se encuentra le dijo que no se asustará que nada malo está sucediendo y que todo terminaría muy pronto.

-Lambo-kun lamento que haya tenido que verse obligado a venir

Uni fue la primera en hablar acercándose a Lambo.

-¿Por que es que estoy aquí?

-Es que tuve una visión del futuro y se trata de ti,vi tu futuro y si me lo permites quisiera contarte todo lo que vi

-Eso depende si es bueno o malo

-Eso depende de ti Lambo-kun de como lo tomes

Dijo Uni alejándose de Lambo para esta vez acercarse a Skull.

-El futuro de Lambo-kun está conectado al tuyo Skull-kun ,la visión se trata de los dos por igual. Quisiera que los dos me escuchen y permitan contarles todo lo que vi sobre ambos

Ni uno de los dos sabía que responderle al respecto,no estaban muy seguros de querer escuchar algo sobre su futuro pero tampoco podían desaprovechar tal oportunidad. Skull se levantó de su lugar y mirando directamente a los ojos a Uni aceptó poco segundos después Lambo también acepto con la condición de que lo hablarán en privado,Uni aceptó de primera lo que Lambo le pedía y ahora los tres dejando al resto de los Arcobalenos esperando en la sala de la mansión se dirigieron a la oficina de la jefa de la mansión para hablar más en privado.

-Por favor tomen asiento- ambos chicos obedecieron y tomaron lugar en frente del escrito de Uni quien se sentó del otro lado quedando en frente de ellos- voy a ir directo al grano yo se de vuestras condiciones y se quienes son los padres

Ni el guardián del rayo de Vongola como la nube Arcobaleno se esperaban tales palabras, ambos se quedaron paralizados por lo dicho del Cielo Arcobaleno. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía razones para pensar que lo dicho por Uni fuera una farsa ambos saben a la perfección de la habilidad que está poseé de ver el futuro como las anteriores Cielos Arcobalenos.

-Lo que vi en mi visión fue muy claro lo que en verdad me inquieta por que nunca antes había tenido una visión tan clara

-¿Que fue lo que viste?- se animó a preguntar Skull ya que Lambo aún seguí paralizado pero a los pocos segundos de haber escuchado la pregunta volvió en sí y se dedicó a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir Uni

-Lamento tener que decirles que los vi morir no a ustedes si no a sus...

Uni no tenía el valor suficiente como continuar con la oración pero tanto Lambo como Skull lo entendieron a la perfección e instintivamente ambos llevaranon sus manos a sus vientres protegiendo a la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ellos. Ambos empezaron a derramar amargas lágrimas, ahora conocían el futuro de sus bebés y no les agradaba para nada.

-No solo vi eso si no que también vi morir a los padres de los niños para poder defenderlos de una muerte segura.

Esto no podría estar empeorando cada vez más no podían evitar pensar, primero sus bebés y luego los hombres a los que aman con todo su corazón morirían y todo para poder protegerlos a ellos. Uni con cada palabra que decía se sentía cada vez como la peor persona del mundo y eso que aún no había terminado de contarles el resto de sus futuros, pero por el momento se quedaría callada y esperaría hasta que Lambo y Skull se recuperarán aunque sea un poco de la información recién obtenida lo que no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos y eso ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Al cabo de media hora Skull y Lambo dejaron de llorar para mirar fijamente a Uni.

-Yo supongo que lo que nos dijiste no es lo único ¿Verdad?- dijo esta vez Lambo

-Si... aún hay muchas cosas que debo decirles con respecto a lo que vi

-Habla entonces-dijo Skull haciendo lo posible por que nuevas lágrimas no se escaparán de sus ojos ya rojos e inchados de tanto llorar. Uni se dispuso a contarles todo lo que había visto en su visión y cada nueva información dada Lambo y Skull cada se ponían peor. El sufrimiento no había terminado con la muertes de sus bebés y de sus amados si no que las cosas empeoraban a partir de ahí y más muertes se llevarían a cabo.

Estuvieron hablando durante tres horas,para cuando salieron de esa oficina Lambo y Skull se veían normal como si nunca hubieran escuchado lo dicho por Uni pero la verdad es que por dentro los dos se estaban cayendo a pedazos y eso no paso desapercibido por dos Arcobalenos en especial ,que apenas ver al Inmortal y al Bovino notaron un gran cambio en ambos a pesar de que los demás presentes no lo notarán.

-Rebron me arias el favor de llevar a Lambo de vuelta a la mansión Bovino

-Si, vamos vaca tonta muévete

-No me digas así Rebron- se quejó Lambo pero aún así obedeció a la orden de Rebron y se dirigió a la limosina, sinceramente ya no se encuentra en las condiciones para contradecir a Rebron. Ambos subieron a la limosina y viajaron en silencio durante todo el camino para cuando llegaron a la mansión Bovino Lambo bajo sin decir nada y sin percatarse de Rebron lo seguía de cerca,al entrar a la mansión Lambo salió corriendo hacia su habitación para tirarse sobre la cama y largarse a llorar sobre la almohada y todo bajo la atenta mirada del Arcobaleno del sol.

Rebron que lo siguió todo el tiempo hasta su habitación cerro la puerta y se acercó a la cama.


	10. 010

Las lágrimas Caín sin control y no podía hacer nada para poder evitarlo,se aferró cada vez más a la almohada ya que no tenía ninguna otra cosa a la cual aferrarse. En ese momento deseaba con todas sus ganas poder abrazar algo cálido que lo reconfortara y no esa almohada que lo único que hacía es congelarlo con su frío. Con cada lágrima que caí sentía como su corazón se rompía y caí en un abismo sin fondo cubriéndolo de oscuridad,se sentía sólo y no quería estarlo.

-Rebron- llamó al dueño de su corazón para que fuera a rescatarlo de ese abismo sin fondo para que lo sacará de esa oscuridad. Y como si fuera obra de magia sintió como unos brazos cálidos lo rodeaban por detrás tomandolo y apartando la almohada fría para reconfortarlo con su calor,sin pensarlo mucho se aferró a esa calidez con todas fuerzas dejando escapar más lágrimas.

-Shs todo estará bien- una de esas manos dejo su espalda para posarse sobre su cabeza y empezar a acariciarlo dándole Todo el consuelo posible- todo va a estar- esas simples palabras lo reconforta van, poco a poco empezó a sentir con el sueño se apoderaba de el, pero no quería dormir por que si lo hacía esa calidez que sentía se esfumaria una vez que cerrará los ojos.

-Tengo miedo- y en verdad lo tiene,tiene mucho miedo a lo que se aproxima ,a su futuro más que nada.

-Lose pero no te preocupes todo va estár bien- Rebron en esos momentos hacia todo lo posible por reconfortar a Lambo,el nunca en su sano juicio diría o aria lo que está haciendo en ese momento con el Bovino pero el sabía que con Lambo siempre puede hacer excepciones, desde la primera vez que probó esos labios cayó ante el y se perdió en un abismo al cuál ahora nunca sería capaz de salir. Rebron Arcobaleno había caído ante la estúpida vaca y se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, nunca antes le había entregado su corazón a una persona porque nunca considero al amor como algo importante,el siempre fue de esos que se burlan de las parejas que se dicen amar. Y ahora que lo vivía no podía evitar pensar en todas las veces que hizo llorar a Lambo,en todas las veces que lo maltrato y lo trato de menos y ahora se sentía como un horrible monstruo. Sin darse cuenta atrajo más al Bovino hacia si,fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta de que Lambo se había dormido,con mucho cuidado y delicadeza limpió sus lágrimas para luego recostarlo mejor sobre la cama tapándolo con las frazadas. Al verlo tan vulnerable se decidió por quedarse con el,se acostó a su lado sin taparse pasando uno de brazos por encima de la cintura de Lambo aferrándose a el. A los pocos minutos sintió como el sueño lo dominaba hasta tomarlo por completo y quedarse dormido al lado del Bovino. Y todo esto había sucedido bajo la atenta mirada del guardián del rayo de Primo que al ver la escena sonrió para luego desaparecer.

Para cuando Lambo despertó ya había anochecido y lo único que alumbra la habitación es la bella Luna en lo alto del cielo. No recordaba muy bien que es lo que había sucedido después de haber bajado de la limosina y dejar a Rebron ahí ya que las lágrimas y los pensamientos de lo que iba a suceder en un futuro muy temprano lo carcomía por dentro sin dejarlo pensar con claridad,lo único que quería en ese momento es estar solo y llorar, se había tirado sobré su cama a llorar sin consuelo después de eso no recuerda nada más. Intentó moverse para levantarse pero un brazo que sujeta desde la cintura no se lo permitió fue en ése momento que se dió cuenta que no está solo,si al voltearse no hubiera visto que quién lo sujeta es Rebron sin duda hubiera armado un buen escándalo.

-Rebron- susurro su nombre muy bajamente pero este lo escucho

-¿Que?- le respondió igual de bajo y de una forma que nunca antes le había escuchado dirigirse hacia el,de una manera amable y tierna sin ningún tono frío o arrogante con superioridad lo que en verdad lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Uni me ordeno vigilarte y sabes que no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mi jefa

-No creí que obedecieras órdenes

-Uni es el Cielo Arcobaleno y como el sol Arcobaleno que soy debo obedecerla y ahora duerme

-Creo que ya dormí lo suficiente- dijo intentando levantarse de la cama pero Rebron se lo impidió

-Quieto

-Pero tengo hambre...

-Quieto- le volvió a decir para luego el levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación dejándolo ahí solo en medio de la oscuridad y la poca luz de la Luna que entra por la ventana. Sin obedecer a la orden de Rebron se levantó de la cama y salió hacia el balcón para observar el paisaje que le vista le brindaba. Para cuando Reborn volvió a la habitación y no vio en la cama a Lambo se asustó pero a los pocos segundos se calmó al verlo parado afuera en el balcón observando el paisaje,dejo la bandeja llena de comida que traía consigo sobré la pequeña mesa que hay la habitación y salió hacia el balcón.

-No te dije que te quedarás quieto

-Si... Pero necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco...- cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio y la paz del momento,de un momento a otro sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás,al mirar por sobre su hombro se encontró con el rostro de Rebron- que...Que estas... Haciendo

-Shs... Mira el cielo- le indico Reborn y Lambo así lo hizo observó el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube a la vista dando lugar a las estrellas que con todo su resplandor se asomaban para acompañar a la bella Luna

-Rebron...Te Amo- no pudo evitar decir, Rebron lo atrajo más hacia si dándole vuelta para que quedarán frente a frente.

-Yo igual Te Amo Lambo Bovino- le respondió para juntar sus labios con los de Lambo


	11. 011

Despertó gracias a los rayos del Sol que se filtran por la ventana de su habitación. Se sentía cansado y pesado todo su cuerpo le dolía de una manera impresionante pero lo que no lograba soportar es el dolor de cabeza. Como pudo se levantó de la cama y fue al baño al verse al espejo pudo notar sus ojos inchados de tanto llorar, después de haber hablado con Uni y que Rebron se llevará a Lambo se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar lamentándose por lo que sería el futuro de su bebé y el del padre del niño. Por saber que no sería capaz de hacer nada para poder evitarlo por que Uni nunca se equivoca y sus visiones siempre se hacen realidad, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer una vez más por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de llorar. Dando todo de si se lavó la cara borrando así el rastro de lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro,se lavó los dientes y peinó, se arregló lo mejor que pudo quedando como siempre y salió de esa habitación. Si permanecía por más tiempo en esas cuatro paredes enloqueceria,necesitaba tomar aire fresco de inmediato.

-Skull- se detuvo en su camino al escuchar que lo llaman solo para ver qué quien lo llama es nada más ni nada menos que Verde

-¿Sucede algo Verde-senpai?

-Si y necesito que me acompañes- Verde le indico que lo siguiera, Skull no se negó a su petición por más que quisiera por que si lo hacía Verde sospecharía de el y el tenía que actuar lo más normal posible sin importar que. Verde lo guío fuera de la mansión hasta un auto donde le dijo que se subiera y así lo hizo,el resto del camino ninguno de los dos habló por lo tanto se formo un silencio pero no es para nada incomodo si no que reconfortante. Para cuando llegaron a su destino Verde lo guío hasta uno de sus tantos laboratorios, entraron sin hacer mucho ruido y el Arcobaleno del rayo lo guío hasta una habitación donde le indico que se sentará para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Todo esto le parecía raro a Skull pero a pesar de eso hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en la cama, Verde cerró la puerta detrás de si apoyando su espalda sobre está.

-Iré directo al punto Skull... Yo sé que estás esperando un hijo mío

Muy directo pensó Skull mirando a Verde a los ojos dejando que nuevas lágrimas cayeran, ahora sabía por que le había pedido que lo siguiera hasta ahí,le iba obligar a abortar y ahora ya sabía cómo es que su bebé moriría y lo peor es que su padre es quien daría la orden para acabar con su vida .

Verde al ver como Skull empezó a derramar lágrimas se apresuró a despegarse de la puerta para correr a su lado y abrazarlo. Sorprendiendo por completo a Skull que no se esperaba esa acción por su parte.

-No llores no es lo que tú crees, Nunca te pediría algo así

-¿Entonces que?

-Uni habló sobre tu futuro ayer después de que te fuiste a tu habitación.

-Dijo todo verdad incluso que estoy esperando un bebé y que...

-Yo soy el padre si, así es... Ahora los demás Arcobalenos lo saben todo incluyendo que el Bovino está esperando un hijo de Rebron

-¿Quien... Quien más lo sabé?

-Nadie más... Ni los Vongolas,ni los Simons,ni los Varias,ni Millorfiore nadie que no sea un Arcobaleno lo sabe- Skull al escuchar eso podía sentirse más tranquilo al respecto-Skull tienes mi apoyo y de todos los Arcobalenos al igual que Lambo Bovino- ahora si podría dormir en paz sabiendo que no está solo y que el hombre al cual ama le da todo su apoyo para seguir adelante a pesar del futur que tendría- yo te cuidaré lo prometo

-Lose- tan solo eso podía decirle por que sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo Verde en ese momento es verdad, Verde se separó un poco de el y llevo sus manos al rostro de la Nube tomandolo con suma delicadeza lo acerco a el juntando sus labios en un beso cargado de toda clase de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos antes se habían atrevido a demostrar.

Por la falta de aire se vieron obligados a separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento solo se quedaron quietos analizando la situación y para Verde lo que acababa de hacer le parecía sorprendente y no solo eso si no que le gustó sin duda esta deseoso de seguir probando esos suaves labios hasta ya no poder más, volvió a acercarse tomando los labios del Inmortal una vez más.

Esta vez no fue el aire el los obligó a separarse si que fue mismísimo Skull quien lo hizo para luego salir corriendo de la habitación,el Arcobaleno del rayo vio como la nube se dirigió al baño dejando la puerta abierta,al asomarse por esta vio a Skull postrado al lado del inodoro aferrándose a este haciendo lo posible por aguantar las horribles ganas que le invadían de vomitar. Entró al baño acercándose a el para arrodillarse a su lado y posar una de sus manos sobre su espalda haciéndole mimos para que se calmará un poco y logrará recuperar el control de si mismo,lo que en verdad funcionó.

-Gra...gracias...- como pudo se incorporó en su lugar quedando sentado en el piso del baño, vomitar le había quitado todas sus fuerzas podía sentir como le tiembla todo el cuerpo de una manera impresionante.

-Skull-escuchó como lo llaman, dirigió su vista hacia Verde que lo miraba preocupado y al mismo tiempo se acomodó a su lado pasando un de sus brazos por sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia el- ¿Cuanto llevas?

-Tres meses dentro de unos días entraré al cuarto mes

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

-Creí que lo rechazarias y me pedirías que abortará

-Nunca seria capaz de pedirte algo así, así que estate tranquilo por que eso no pasará nunca


	12. 012

Escuchar que le dijera eso hacía que se sintiera mejor y sin miedo.

-Tengo que llamar a Lambo- se acordó en ese momento del Bovino que ahora debe de estar solo intentando seguir adelante-Me ayudas a levantar- Verde se levantó primero Y tomo a Skull entre sus brazos cargándolo al estilo nutcial- no es necesario que hagas esto

-Si lo es-dijo como si nada el Arcobaleno del rayo, llevó a Skull hasta la cama y con suma delicadeza lo acomodo en esta- espera aquí- Verde salió de la habitación dejándolo solo ,al rato volvió con una bandeja llena de comida-tienes que comer anoche no cenaste- acomodó la bandeja sobre las piernas de la nube y se sentó a su lado- toma- de uno de los bolsillos de la bata Verde sacó un teléfono y se lo alcanzó,de inmediato Skull lo tomo y Marco el número de Lambo al tercer pitido respondieron pero valla sorpresa se llevó Skull al darse cuenta que quién contestó es nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Rebron.

-¿Esta Lambo ahí?

-¿Que quieres?-Le respondió Rebron fríamente, Skull estuvo a punto de responder cuando escucha una voz conocida desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Rebron si es Skull pásame con el necesito hablar un par de cosas con el - Skull que escuchaba todo desde el otro lado no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunto Verde al verlo tan sonriente

-Lambo no está solo como creí que lo estaría-dijo para luego poner el altavoz al teléfono

\- Rebron dame ese teléfono- se escucha del otro lado del teléfono más un par de cosas que caen al suelo- ya dámelo quiero hablar con Skull

-Si te quedas quieto y dejas de forsejear- le reclamó el Arcobaleno del sol,se podía notar su tono enojado- quédate quieto vaca tonta o te arrepentirás

\- No hasta que me des ese teléfono- aún se podían escuchar ruidos del otro lado, tanto Skull como Verde escuchaban divertidos lo que está pasando- ya Rebron dame ese Maldito teléfono

-No

-Entonces me largo- se pudo escuchar un largo silencio y una puerta abrirse y cerrarse

\- Estúpida vaca... Sé que aún estás en la línea lacayo, ahora dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Solo quería hablar con Lambo sobre nuestro futuro y por cierto no estoy solo aquí Verde está escuchando lo que estamos hablando,está en altavoz

\- ¿Que fue lo que les dijo Uni?

\- Lambo aún no te díjo nada que raro. No sé si lo sabes o no pero Lambo está esperando un hijo tuyo

\- Dime algo que no sepa

\- Los bebés morirán- dijo con dolor,no le gustaba para nada tener que decirlo pero debía mantener informado al Hitman sobre eso,del otro lado de la línea Rebron empezó a maldecir en todas las lenguas posibles

\- ¿Como?

\- No lose Uni no pudo ver como fue que pasó,solo nos dijo los detalles de otras cosas que iban a suceder nada más- dijo para luego tomar la mano de Verde y apretarla con todas sus fuerzas buscando un poco de consuelo,no le parecía para nada fácil tener que hablar sobre el futuro. Verde le devolvió el apretón de mano para luego abrazarlo por detrás- ayer después de que te llevaste a Lambo,Uni les dijo a los demás Arcobalenos sobre nuestro futuro y ahora ellos están enterados.

\- Verde

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo te llevará hacer una máquina del tiempo?

\- ¿Y eso para que sería?- pregunto intrigado Skull

\- Si me das los planos de la bazuca del tiempo de los Bovinos tardare no más de unas seis horas

\- Ve a la mansión te llevaré los planos y lacayo también llevaré a la vaca tonta para que hablen

\- ¿Como supiste que no estamos en la mansión?

\- Ahora lose- dicho eso Rebron colgó la llamada dejando a Skull congelado

\- Hay que ir a la mansión, comerás allá- Verde no le dió tiempo a Skull a protestar cuando lo tomo entre sus brazos no sin antes haber corrido la bandeja llena de comida. Con Skull en sus brazos lo llevo hasta el auto dejándolo ahí para luego ir al lado del piloto y abrocharse el cinturón. Tardaron lo mismo que cuando llegaron ahí,al entrar a la mansión fueron recibidos por todos los Arcobalenos a excepción del sol que aún no había llegado.

\- Skull-kun te estuvimos buscando por todos lados cuando no te encontramos en tu habitación- dijo Uni corriendo a abrazar a la Nube que la recibió con los brazos abiertos

\- ¿Y vos dónde te habías metido kora?- dijo Coronello dirigiéndose a Verde que lo ignoró y paso de el Hasta la cocina- no me ignores Kora

-Tranquilo Coronello de seguro tiene que haber una explicación- dijo la calmada tormenta dirigiéndose a la furiosa lluvia

-Perder el tiempo no me hará conseguir más dinero- dijo la niebla y se hubiera ido de no ser por que Uni le ordenó que se quedase

-Skull cuanto tiempo llevas- dijo Lar Mirchs acercándose a la nube para luego sujetarlo de sus ropas y jalarlo hacia el sillón del lugar obligándolo a sentarse. Los demás Arcobalenos optaron por hacer lo mismo y cada quien tomo un lugar para sentarse.

-¿Cuanto tiempo de que?- pregunto confundido

-Todos ya estamos enterados de tu embarazo, ¿cuanto meses ya llevas?

-A eso... tengo tres meses pronto entraré al cuarto mes- todos quedaron sorprendidos

\- Skull-kun como te sientes por lo de ayer

\- Sinceramente Uni no es fácil aceptar que tu hijo va a morir y nunca podrás verlo crecer y lo Todo lo que pasará después tampoco es fácil de asimilar

-Lo siento mucho Skull-kun pero debía decírselos a ambos para poder cambiar ese futuro

-Uni tu nunca te equivocas, además el futuro no se puede cambiar

-Claro que si se puede, pudimos cambiar nuestro futuro cuando peleamos contra Byakuran y podremos volver a hacerlo- Uni se escucha decidida a cumplirlo sin importar que

-¿Y como se supone que lo vamos a hacer?- pregunto Fon

-Para hacerlo necesitamos una máquina del tiempo Kora- dijo esta vez Coronello

-Exacto- al escuchar esa voz todos se dieron vuelta en su lugares para ver al último Arcobaleno que faltaba con unos planos en su mano


	13. 013

\- Exacto- El Arcobaleno restante había hecho su aparición, Rebron camino hasta donde se encuentra su Cielo para sentarse en el sillón vacío que se encuentra a su lado.

-Skull- el Bovino que se había mantenido al margen se acercó corriendo a la nube para lanzarse sobre este y abrazarlo. Recién en ese momento todos los presentes notaron su presencia- lamento no haber podido hablar contigo antes

-Esta bien Lambo lo que vale es que ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente- Skull alejó un poco a Lambo de el al sentir un aura de muerte proveniente del Arcobaleno del sol- Rebron me llevaré a Lambo a mi habitación para hablar de un par de cosas

-Esta bien- dijo calmadamente Rebron sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Lambo y Skull abandonaron la sala para ir a la habitación de la nube, pero ni el rayo como la Nube se dieron cuenta de que un pequeño camaleón los seguía por detrás. Rebron sonrió Feliz desde su lugar.

-Trajiste los planos- Verde apareció de la nada con una bandeja de comida- ¿Y Skull?

-Skull-kun se fue a su habitación con Lambo-kun a hablar Verde-kun

-Bien- Verde se fue con la bandeja a la habitación de la nube y al rato volvió sin ella para luego ocupar el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Skull-los planos Rebron- Rebron le alcanzó unos planos los cuales Verde observó atentamente

-¿Y esos planos kora?

-Son de la bazuka del tiempo

-Rebron, Verde que piensan hacer con eso- pregunta Lar Mirchs

-Hacer una nueva bazuka del tiempo pero en vez de llevar Díez años al futuro serán Díez años al pasado- respondió Verde

-Eso es perfecto así podremos cumplir con nuestro objetivo kora

-Coronello tiene razón,si nos encargamos de esto mucho antes de que empiece podremos evitar el futuro que les espera a Skull y Lambo- dijo alegremente Fon

-Por esa razón traje esos planos

-Empezaré de inmediato- dijo Verde tomando los planos y para luego salir de la mansión e irse a uno de sus tantos laboratorios a trabajar

-Hasta que Verde terminé tenemos que idear un plan y reunir toda la información posible sobre el asunto- dijo Lar Mirchs

-Viper voz podrías conseguir algo de información infiltrandote en algunas familias- dijo la tormenta dirigiéndose a la niebla que se encuentra contando dinero

-Eso te costará caro

-Esta vez no lo creo Viper-kun por que te ordenó que busque y reúnas toda la información posible de la familia que asecha a Skull-kun- dijo Uni decidida mirando a su guardiana,una Viper enojada desapareció del lugar en una niebla- se fue- dijo una muy desanimada Uni

-No te preocupes cumplirá con lo que le ordenaste

-Como estás tan seguro Fon-kun

-Por que la niebla no puede desobedecer a su Cielo sin importar que

-Es bueno saberlo... Coronello-kun vos y Lar Mirchs podrían encargarse de arreglar todo para el viaje

-Cuenta con nosotros Kora

-Nosotros nos encargaremos

-Gracias ,Fon-kun necesito que me ayudes con unos asuntos y a ir a hablar con Tsunayoshi-kun para mantenerlo al tanto de todo en caso de emergencia

-Cuenta conmigo será un placer

-Gracias Fon-kun y Rebron-kun a ti te encargaré de cuidar y vigilar A Lambo-kun y Skull-kun hasta que llegue el momento de partir al pasado

-Bien- con eso dicho cada quien se fue a hacer lo ordenado por su Cielo a excepción de Rebron que se quedó en su lugar a esperar.

Con Lambo y Skull

Ambos se encuentran sentados en la cama de la nube uno en frente del otro,a simple vista se veían muy serios y se hablaban en susurros como si tuvieran miedo a que los escuchasen.

-Todo se está complicando y ahora todos los Arcobalenos lo saben

-Skull deberías de calmarte y pensar las cosas con más claridad

-No lo entiendes ahora que ellos saben buscarán información en todas partes y no faltará mucho para que lo sepan

-No pueden buscar información que no existe así que tranquilisate,el estrés le hará mal al bebé

-Pero si se enteran estaremos en problemas... Además ellos no tardarán en encontrarnos

-No es posible que nos encuentren no dejamos rastro alguno

-Lambo logramos escapar una vez pero estoy seguro que no habrá una segunda. La oportunidad que Byakuran nos dió se irá al caño cuando nos encuentren,y lo peor ahora es que Uni vio nuestro pasado y se los contó todo a los demás Arcobalenos. Esto ya no es un secreto y estamos en peligro...

-Entiendo tus preocupaciones pero tenemos que tener fe. No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que se nos dió,eso quedó en el pasado y ahora estamos en el presente debemos mantenernos firmes y superarlo

-Como la última vez

-Si... No gusté o no debemos hacerlo,por ahora debemos mantenernos al margen de la situación para que no sospechen de nosotros

-¿Y después qué?

-No lose sinceramente no sé que haremos después

-Yo si se,lo que tenemos que hacer es ir con Byakuran y hablar con el. Decirle todo lo que sabemos y que nos ayude a volver

-Estas loco si volvemos nos matarán

-No lo harán por que no nos verán eso te lo aseguro

-¿Y como se supone que harás para que no nos vean?

-Niebla y ilusiones con eso no nos verán, nos disfrazaremos cambiando nuestras llamas a la de la niebla como lo aprendimos

-Para eso tendríamos que gastar demasiadas llamas

-Por eso tenemos que empezar a acumular todas las llamas posibles para que nos dure máximo tres años

-Nos llevaría tres meses conseguir eso y ni hablar del desgaste de energía que nos causaría

-Lose a la perfección pero no nos queda de otra... Tú sabes que esto pasaría en cualquier momento Byakuran nos advirtió

-Tenia las esperanzas de que el momento de volver nunca llegará

-Es bueno tener esperanzas pero lo malo de eso es que no siempre funciona

-¿Que aremos con Rebron y los demás?

-Como dijiste antes seguirles el juego y después cuando tengamos una oportunidad actuaremos

-Suena tan fácil... Lastima que no lo sea

-Estoy de acuerdo pero no nos queda de otra, ahora lo tenemos que hacer es buscar la forma de contactar con Byakuran sin que los demás se enteren

-Eso será muy difícil de lograr mientras nos estén vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día

-Si pero tenemos que encontrar un tiempo libre

-Puede ser por la noche cuando todos se van a dormir

-En ese caso te quedarás a dormir conmigo... Espera un momento te vas a quedar en la mansión o volverás a la mansión Bovino

-En plan es quedarme no irme

-Perfecto así no nos descubrirán

-A casí se me olvidaba ¿para que Verde pidió los planos de la Bazuka?

-Según tengo entendido es para hacer una nueva bazuka del tiempo pero que este llevé al pasado en vez del futuro

-¿Y eso por que?

-No tengo idea,solo se que ellos quieren "evitar nuestro futuro" -dijo Skull haciendo señas de comillas con las manos

-Como si fueran capaces de hacerlo-dijo Lambo suspirando y cruzandose de brazos


	14. 014

No sabía ¿cómo? o ¿por que? Pero su instinto le había advertido que saliera de ese lugar de inmediato en esos casos son cuando aprecia tener la intuición de Primo. Corrió por las calles vacías sin parar a mirar a su alrededor,su prioridad ahora es huir y esconderse pero si tenía suerte podría encontrar a su guardián del rayo antes de que los otros lo hicieran e incluso al resto de su familia si ya no era demasiado tarde para ellos, pero debía tener fe de que lograron escapar. Las calles a simple vista se ven vacías pero su intuición le decía todo lo contrario, debía encontrar refugio lo antes posible,se aproximó a una de las calles principales la cual parece estar decierta pero llenas de cámaras al parecer. En ese momento rogaba porque su llama del Cielo no fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para llamar la atención, enfocándose en su intuición se aproximó a la vacía calle esquivando lo más posible las cámaras dejándose ver lo menos posible. Logró llegar hasta cierta parte a la cual conoce a la perfección el bosque que se encuentra en el territorio de Vongola, ahora la cosa sería llegar hasta las instalaciones subterráneas sin ser detectado o que cierto guardián de la nube apareciera para morderlo hasta la muerte. Con mucho cuidado y guiandose por la intuición Vongola pasó corriendo entre los árboles,no muy lejos se encuentran las instalaciones subterráneas,no le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando una persona conocida se puso en medio de su camino.

-Omnívoro ¿Que haces aquí?

Lo que le faltaba encontrarse con uno de los guardianes de Sawada.

-Solo daba una vuelta nada más

Hibari lo observo atentamente para luego seguir con su patrullague , hasta que no desapareció de su vista no se movió en ningún momento. Volvió a correr hasta donde se encuentran las instalaciones subterráneas pero esta vez con más prisa que antes, cuando al fin logró llegar desactivando las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad para luego cambiar las imágenes por unas grabaciones para que pareciera como si no hubiera nadie ahí,ya estando eso listo suspiro aliviado ahora corría menos riesgo a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Recorrió las instalaciones vacías hasta el comedor,la verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre desde hace dos semanas que no comía nada,con lo que había se preparó para lo que alguien que no a comido desde hace dos semanas sería un gran festín.

-Comida al fin- apenas tener ese gran sándwiche en sus manos se olvidó todo lo que le había enseñado Rebron con respecto a los modales a la hora de comer,si el Arcobaleno lo viera en ese momento no dudaría ni un segundo en someterlo a mil horas de papeleos y entrenamiento espartano. En verdad es una alegría que no lo viera en ese momento... -Rebron...-Se acordó la razón del porque su tutor no está con el al igual que sus guardianes, pequeñas y significativas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos,ese solo recuerdo bastó para que el hambre desapareciera y dejará paso a la tristeza - Maldición en vez de estar comiendo debería de estar buscando a Lambo

-¿Décimo?

No podía ser verdad,se supone que esas instalaciones deben de estar vacías, volteó en su lugar para encontrarse con Gokudera el cuál no está sólo si no que lo acompañan Yamamoto y Ryohei.

-¿Décimo que hace aquí abajo?-Le pregunto Gokudera sin una pizca de respeto, Yamamoto y Ryohei a su lado se veían con el semblante serio y ya preparados para pelear. Rápidamente se limpió los ojos aún que ellos de seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Yo...

-¿Quien eres?- yamamoto no le dió tiempo a hablar cuando le preguntó por su identidad,no podía decirle quién es sin poner a su guardián más joven en peligro. Debía salir de ahí de inmediato pero no iba a poder contra los tres el solo no en las condiciones en que se encuentra. Con toda la calma posible se levantó de la silla y con todo el esfuerzo que su cuerpo le permite prendió sus llamas de última voluntad. Sus tres adversarios quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver su llama pero no se iba a quedar quieto,se abalanzó contra ellos golpeándolos y apartandolos de la salida con la cual ya libre aprovecho para salir corriendo. No paso mucho cuando escucho que lo perseguían, debía apurar el paso pero su estado físico actualmente no es el mejor por lo tanto no faltó mucho para que estén a la par de el y que Ryohei fuera el primero en golpearlo dejándolo medió atontado y llevándolo directo al piso. En cualquier otro caso ese pequeño golpe no hubiera sido nada pero ahora estando tal débil que incluso ni siquiera puede prender las llamas de última voluntad sin hacer un gran esfuerzo desgastando demasiadas energías es un gran problema. Respirando ajustadamente intento levantarse del suelo pero lo único que consiguió fue balancearse para luego volver a caer. Esta vez ni se movió o intento hacer algo,como pudo se dió la vuelta quedando su espalda contra el piso y rostro ante la vista de los guardianes de Sawada. Vio como Ryohei se agachó a su lado empezando a revisarlo,su rostro serio cambio a una de miedo de un momento a otro.

-Hay que llevarlo con un médico no está para nada bien

-Ni loco cabeza de césped hay que interrogarlo- reclamó Gokudera enojado apuntándome con sus dinamitas

-hay tiempo para eso después, ahora hay que llevarlo a que lo revisen

-¿Esta muy mal?- pregunto Yamamoto sin dejar su seriedad a un lado agachándose al lado de Ryohei

-Esta desnutrido y muy pálido, también alcance a ver un par de marcás por sus brazos

-Si yo también las ví cuando me aparto de la salida y vos también las viste Gokudera yo sé que las viste- Yamamoto se levantó para acercarse a Gokudera y susurrarle algo al oído

\- Bien como quieran pero seré yo quien lo interrogué- tanto Ryohei como Yamamoto asintieron estando a favor, Ryohei me tomo y cargo en sus brazos.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Gokudera

-Tsunayoshi Sawada Neo Vongola Primo

-Sigue diciendo estupideces y te mataré aquí mismo-dijo furioso Gokudera sacando sus explosivos una vez más ya que los había guardado- responde ¿Quien eres? ¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿Quien te envío?

Esta vez no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos para que todo se tornará oscuro.

-Esta inconsciente- dijo Ryohei

-Eso a mi no me importa

-Hayato tranquiló cuando despierte podrás interrogarlo todo lo que quieras

-Yamamoto tiene razón pero ahora hay que llevarlo a la mansión y que lo revisen y hablar con Sawada sobré el intruso que se parece a el

-Bien ustedes llevenlo a la enfermería para que lo reciben y se quedarán con el hasta que despierte,yo iré a informarle sobre esto al Décimo- sol y lluvia asintieron,en uno de los pasillos se separaron y cada quien se fue por su lado a cumplir con su trabajo.

Salió de la base subterránea y directo a la mansión dónde se encontró con su preciado Décimo en la puerta esperándolo con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Décimo tenía razón, encontramos a un espía en las bases subterráneas

-¿Donde está?

-Cabeza de césped insistió en que un médico lo revise

-¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene?

-Al parecer está desnutrido y tiene varios golpes, monstruo del béisbol y cabeza de césped se quedaron a vijilarlo ya que con solo un pequeño golpe de cabeza de césped cayó inconsciente

-¿El golpe fue demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente?

-Ese es el problema apenas lo toco

-Quiero verlo de seguro es alguien que necesita ayuda- se apartó de la entrada y se dirigió a las bases subterráneas

-Espere Décimo este espía no es alguien con el cual podamos confiar

-¿De que est...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una limosina apareció en la entrada y de esta bajaron Uni y Fon- Uni que sorpresa no te esperaba

-Lamento venir sin avisar pero tenemos que hablar Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo en un tono serio Uni sorprendiendo a Tsuna

-Esta bien vamos adentró Entonces- los cuatro entraron a la mansión


	15. 015

El cansancio que sentía en ese momento lo estaba matando de una manera impresionante, sabía que está despierto y no soñando por que dudaba que las voces que se escuchan a su alrededor sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Y más por que el dolor que sentía más el hambre y el cansancio no son para nada discretas,en un sueño no sientes nada pero en la vida real sí,como pudo abrío los ojos permitiéndose primero acostumbrar sus ojos a la poca luz que hay en la habitación que para el sería como si fuera un día bien soleado.

-Veo que ya estás despierto ¿Como te sientes?- a la primera persona que vio fue a Yamamoto que se encuentra sentado al lado de la cama en una silla del lugar,en vez de responderle se dedicó a mirar toda la habitación-¿Que buscas?

-A Oni-san y a Gokudera-kun- respondió aún mirando a su alrededor,en todo ese tiempo Yamamoto no le quito la vista de encima en ningún momento

-¿Quien eres? y ¿Por que te pareces al Décimo Vongola?- ahora si que lo vio y está vez directo a los ojos

-Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y soy el Décimo jefe de un grupo de vijilantes que se llama Vongola... Necesito hablar con tu jefe es importante por favor- Yamamoto se le quedó mirando para luego levantarse de su lugar y salir de la habitación a los pocos segundos entró Ryohei que ocupó el lugar que antes había ocupado Yamamoto.

-¿Que sucede Uni?- pregunto Tsuna ya estando los cuatro en su oficina

-Vengo a hablarte sobre Lambo y informarte para que no te preocupes que se encuentra en mi mansión con Rebron y Skull

-Gracias al cielo me preocupé mucho cuando se fue sin decir nada

-Si con respecto a eso antes que le pidiera a Rebron que llevará a Lambo a la mansión el se dirigía a la plaza a encontrarse con Skull

-Entiendo ¿y porque le pediste a Rebron que lo llevará a la mansión Arcobaleno?- pregunto seriamente mirándola directo a los ojos

-Tuve una visión y está vez se trataba de Lambo y también sobre Skull,sobre el futuro de ambos y necesitaba comunicárselo a ambos de inmediato. Lo que vi fue muy perturbador y horrible.

-¿Que fue lo que viste?

-No se si estás enterado o no pero Lambo está embarazado y el padre del niño es Rebron- esa información dejo en shock a Tsuna como a Gokudera que no se lo esperaban,en verdad se hubieran esperado cualquier cosa menos eso .

Lambo... ¿Embarazado?

Se preguntaban tanto Cielo como Tormenta aún si poder asimilar muy bien la nueva información obtenida. A pesar del shock de ambos Vongolas Uni se dispuso a seguir con la razón por la que había ido desde un principio.

-Lambo ya tiene tres meses y entrará en el cuarto mes dentro de poco. La visión que tuve trata sobre Lambo como les dije antes,lo que vi fue la muerte de su hijo. Vi como unos hombres se lo arrebataban de sus brazos y le disparaban en la cabeza en frente de el.

-Eso es horrible- dijo Tsuna con una expresión de horror

-Y no fue lo único,vi como Rebron daba su vida para protegerlo de los mismos hombres que maratón a su bebé. Rebron lo ayudó a escapar y para que no lo alcanzarán el se quedó atrás dejando que esos hombres se entretuvieran con el.

-¿Co-como murió?- pregunto Tsuna temeroso de escuchar la respuesta

-Lograron desarmarlo por que Rebron ya se encontraba esausto y no podía seguir por más tiempo,lo pusieron de rodillas golpeándolo una y otra vez dejándolo irreconocible,para cuando terminaron de jugar con el lo estrangularon...

Ni uno de los presentes especialmente Gokudera y Tsunayoshi tuvieron el valor para seguir haciendo preguntas o seguir escuchando aunque sea. Gokudera no tenía mucho apego al Arcobaleno pero si lo respetaba de la misma forma que lo hacía con Tsuna así que enterarse de la forma de cómo moriría lo tenía descolocado.

Por su parte Tsuna no sabía que pensar o mejor dicho ni siquiera estaba pensando estaba en blanco aún analizando lo que le había dicho Uni,no podía creerlo y menos creer que ese sería el final de su tutor al que siempre considero un padre,el cual siempre lo apoyó y nunca se rindió con el sin importar en las situaciones en que se encontrarán.

No,no puede terminar así

Se decía una y otra vez así mismo Tsunayoshi negándose a aceptar ese futuro para su Tutor.

-Tsuna-kun se que para vos es difícil aceptarlo pero te pido que aunque sea me escuches por que nosotros tenemos un plan para evitar ese horrible futuro

-Te escucho- dijo con seriedad volviendo en sí

-Verde en éste mismo momento se encuentra fabricando una nueva bazuka del tiempo pero no es como la de Lambo que lleva diez años al futuro,si no que está te lleva al pasado. Tenemos planeado terminar con la familia que amenaza con Lambo mucho antes de que empiece a formarse.

-Para lograr eso todos los Arcobalenos menos Skull viajaremos al pasado y necesitamos pedirte que cuides a Skull como a Lambo hasta que volvamos y que nadie se enteré de la situación de ambos- dijo Fon para luego ser interrumpido por Gokudera

-Espera un momento dijiste ¿ambos?

-Skull-kun también está embarazado por eso no puede venir con nosotros, además el futuro de Lambo está conectado con el de Skull-kun- dijo Uni

-No tienes de que preocuparte Uni yo me encargaré de cuidar a ambos. Pueden venir a vivir a la mansión y los tendremos vijilados y bajo protección en todo momento, también me encargaré de que lo que me has dicho sobre la situación de Lambo y Skull nadie que no sea un Arcobaleno o Vongola se enteré

-Gracias Tsuna-kun sabia que podía contar contigo y por cier...- no logro terminar de hablar cuando llamaron en la puerta y se abrió la puerta dejándo ver a Mokuro que no se veía para nada contento

-¿Que sucede Mokuro?

-Tiene que venir conmigo de inmediato es urgente- el tono de vos sin ni una pizca de burla alertó a Tsuna al igual que Gokudera que de inmediato se pusieron de pie.

-Uni lo siento tengo que dejarte te prometo que te llamaré para que Lambo y Skull vengan,les enviaré una limosina para buscarlos

-No te preocupes por eso de seguro Verde y Rebron los traigan y se queden con ellos hasta que nos vallamos

-En ese caso mandaré a preparar otra habitación para Verde

-No te molestes en eso de seguro Verde y Skull quieran compartir habitación y ya no te molestó más ve a atender tus asuntos,vamos Fon-kun- Uni y Fon salieron de la oficina dejando a Gokudera y Tsuna con Mokuro que no cambio su semblante serio en ningún momento.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Mokuro?

-Encontré algo interesante en mi misión. La familia a la cual me mandaste a vijilar no existe pero encontré inicios de que se creó hace más o menos tres años

-¿Hace tres años?

-Décimo no es al mismo tiempo en que la vaca tonta desapareció- dijo Gokudera mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Si lo es Hayato, ¿que es lo que encontraste Mokuro?

-Mejor dicho a quien encontré- dijo Mokuro para luego empezar a salir de la oficina de Tsuna- siganme - tanto Gokudera como Tsuna lo siguieron hasta una habitación la cuál pertenece al guardián del rayo de Tsuna

-¿Por que la habitación de Lambo?- pregunto Tsuna

-Entra y verás

Gokudera ya cansado de todo ese místerio abrió la puerta y entro.

-¿Vaca tonta?

-¿Lambo vos no estabas en la mansión Arcobaleno?- pregunto Tsuna detrás de Gokudera,al ver a su guardián del rayo parado frente al gran ventanal de la habitación mirando al exterior sin darse la vuelta a mirarlos a ellos como si no estuvieran ahí-¿Lambo?

-No hablará,ni siquiera me reconoció cuando lo encontré. Se puso histérico cuando le tome la mano para ayudarlo,no quiere que nadie lo toque o se le acerque

-No logró entenderlo pero mi intención no me dice que sea un impostor,sin duda es Lambo

-Si el es Lambo ¿quien es la persona que estuvo con nosotros durante estos tres años?

-No lo sé Hayato


	16. 016

-¿Lambo?- lo llamo suavemente para que esté no se asustará ocupando un lugar a su lado, pero Lambo no le respondió parecia estar en su mundo y también no parecía que quisiera salir de ahí- Lambo- volvió a intentar pero no hubo resultado- Mokuro dime todo lo que sabés- le ordenó seriamente

-En mi misión busque a esa familia la Creed y ...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El feroz grito de Lambo se escuchó por toda la mansión asustando a todos los que lo escucharán, y en especial a los tres presentes que no supieron que hacer o cómo reaccionar al ver al pequeño Bovino temblando de miedo mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

-No los busquen o... Ellos... ellos me encontrarán... Por favor

Suplicaba el pequeño rayo para luego ponerse de cuclillas y taparse los oídos con las manos dejando caer grandes cantidades de lágrimas las cuales no podía parar.

-Lambo tranquiló eso no va a pasar no dejaremos que te lleven

-MENTIRA YA ME LLEVARON UNA VEZ Y LO VOLVERÁN A HACER

-Lambo eso no sucederá te lo aseguro

Lambo no dijo nada pero eso no evito que empezará a temblar y negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Por que no mejor te acuestas y descansas mientras yo ire a hablar con Mokuro y Goku...

-No Por .. Por Favor...No me ... dejen... solo- suplico Lambo aferrándose al brazo de Tsuna

-Yo me quedaré con el Décimo usted valla- intervino Gokudera el sabía lo importante que es para su Décimo ir a hablar con la niebla, Tsuna asintió estando de acuerdo con el después de librarse del agarre de Lambo salió de la habitación seguido de Mokuro. Ni uno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra solo se mantuvieron callados hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Tsunayoshi. Dónde cada quien ocupó su respectivo lugar.

-Ahora si dime todo lo que sabes y no esclullas nada

-Como decía antes de que Lambo me interrumpiera, busque y investigue a esa familia mafiosa y lo sorprendente es que no hay nada solo que fue creada hace tres años atrás y que tienen distintas bases por toda Italia, Nanimori y Japón. Busque todas las bases y algunas son subterráneas pero la cosa es que todas están vacías y no hay rastro de que alguien hubiera estado ahí desde hace bastante tiempo, tampoco hay archivos o información de lo que hayan hecho durante su periodo como mafiosos es como si nunca hubieran existido si no fuera por esas bases y que hay información de que se creó hace tres años. Además de eso no hay nada ni un solo rastro,ni siquiera puedo decirte quien es el jefe de la familia o sus guardianes por que toda esa información no existe.

-No puede haber información de una familia que nunca existió...

-De que hablas Vongola

-Una familia no importa si es vieja o no siempre habrá información de esta pero una que nunca existió no esperes encontrar algo. Esas bases que encontraste dijiste que llevan vacías desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Si ¿y?

-Lo único que eso significa es que no existe,puede que otra familia mafiosa allá creado el rumor para cubrirse así mismos y hacer sus pechorias bajo ese nombre y cualquier otra familia buscaría en específico a la mafia Creed y no a los verdaderos que están bajo todo esto

-Eso es muy inteligente de su parte

-Sin duda... Ahora dime ¿cómo encontraste a Lambo?

-En la última base a la que fui a ver, que se encuentra aquí en Italia lo encontré encerrado en una habitación que parecia ser mas una prisión que otra cosa. Por lo que vi estaban haciendo experimentos con el y otras cosas, pero no logré conseguir mucha información.

-¿Por que se llevarían a Lambo?

-Tal vez estaban buscando al otro que se hace pasar por el Bovino y como son idénticos los confundieron

-Eso sería lo más lógico... Debo hablar con Rebron y advertirle en caso de que ese impostor sea peligroso para la familia

-Si es así Rebron se encargará de el de inmediato

-Si pero también tenemos un inconveniente

-¿Cual?

-Esta embarazo y el niño que espera es de Rebron

-Eso si que es un problema

-Debemos esperar a que venga a la mansión y hablaré con ese Lambo a solas por si acaso

-¿No le dirás al Arcobaleno?

-No,por que si ese "Lambo" tiene una justificación para todo lo que está sucediendo es mejor saberlo primero antes de hablar con los demás. Además conozco muy bien a Rebron y se de lo que será capaz de hacer cuando se enteré que ese "Lambo" no es el original

-¿Entonces que haremos?

-Ve a buscarlos a la mansión Arcobaleno y traerlos a todos,mantendremos a ambos Lambos separados del uno del otro no podemos permitir que se vean y hablen. No quiero que nadie se entere de ésto,yo ahora le informaré a los chicos pero además de nosotros nadie más debe saberlo ni siquiera los Arcobalenos

-Bien- Mokuro salió de la oficina de Tsunayoshi y se fue a cumplir la orden dada. Tsuna mando a llamar a todos sus guardianes a ecepcion de Gokudera para que se quedase con Lambo pero dejo un comunicador para que pudiese escuchar la conversación y argumentar todo lo que sea necesario.

Uno a uno los guardianes fueron llegando,el primero fue Yamamoto que al parecer ya iba para haya para y poder hablar con el,el segundo fue Hibari que se quedó en la esquina de la oficina de brazos cruzados,el tercero fue Ryohei que se sentó frente al escritorio de Tsuna y por último llegó Chrome que se quedó parada detrás del sol.

-Los llamé aquí por que tenemos que tratar un tema muy delicado y importante

-Boss aún faltan Gokudera-kun-,Mokuro-sama y Lambo-kun- dijo Chrome en un mormullo

-Hayato se encuentra con Lambo en su habitación escuchando a través de un comunicador nuestra conversación y Mokuro ya está enterado de todo,lo mandé a la mansión Arcobaleno y volverá dentro de un rato.

-¿Para que nos llamaste Omnívoro?

-Hace no mucho Mokuro volvió de la misión que lo mandé a buscar información sobre la familia Creed, pero no encontró nada relacionado con esa familia lo único que pudo obtener fue que se creó hace tres años al mismo tiempo en que Lambo desaparecio y que tienen varias bases aquí en Italia, Japón y Nanimori. En la última base a la que fue a ver se encontró con Lambo el original.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Hace tres años Lambo desaparecio durante cuatro meses y después volvió a aparecer. La verdad es que ese Lambo que encontramos no es el Verdadero Lambo Bovino si no un impostor, Mokuro encontró a nuestro Lambo en la última base a la que fue a ver. Al parecer lo secuestraron pensando que Lambo es aquel que se hace pasar por el por qué son idénticos.

-No puede ser- dijo Ryohei

-Mokuro trajo a Lambo devuelta a la mansión pero no se encuentra nada bien por esa razón Gokudera se quedó a cuidarlo para que no esté solo. Apenas Mokuro mensiono a la mafia Creed Lambo reaccionó mal,tiene miedo a que lo vuelvan a llevar,por esa razón quiero que no hablen de ellos en ningún momento y que nadie vaya a buscar al otro Lambo.

-¿Por que no?- dijo Yamamoto se escuchaba enojado

-El otro Lambo está embarazado de Rebron

-¿QUE?- Fue un grito en general por parte de los guardianes de Tsuna a ecepcion de Hibari que por primera vez en su vida mostraba asombro

-Como escucharon y por eso no deben decir nada ,por que Rebron podría reaccionar mal al enterarse de la verdad. Por esa razón mandé a Mokuro a buscarlos a la mansión Arcobaleno. Vendrán Rebron, Lambo,Verde y Skull los cuatro se quedarán con nosotros por un tiempo y en especial Skull y Lambo. Ya que Rebron y Verde junto con los demás Arcobalenos se irán a una misión en especial y no volverán por un tiempo, depende de nosotros que Nadie se enteré de lo que está sucediendo en esta mansión. Ni uno de los dos Lambos deben cruzarse y ni Rebron, Verde y Skull deben saberlo.

-Tsuna hay algo importante que debes saber que puede que tenga relación con ese otro Lambo

-¿De que hablas Yamamoto?

-Sobre el espía que encontramos en la base subterránea


	17. 017

-¿De que hablas Yamamoto?

-Del espía que encontramos en la base subterránea- dijo seriamente- el espía resulta ser una copia tuya Tsuna es idéntico a vos y dice ser Sawada Tsunayoshi jefe de una organización que ayuda a los más débiles llamado Vongola

-¿Donde se encuentra ahora?

-En la enfermería de la base subterránea,hace poco despertó y pidió hablar contigo por eso vine a buscarte

-Bien,el podría saber algo de lo que está sucediendo- Tsuna se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su oficina junto con cada uno de sus guardianes siguiéndolo por detrás- si él sabe algo sobre la familia Creed sería de mucha ayuda y también podría aclararnos algunas dudas con respecto al secuestró de Lambo

\- Décimo usted cree que ese espía sepa algo- dijo Gokudera a través del comunicador

-No lose Hayato solo espero que si Y ruego por que haya una solución pacífica para todo esto- con eso la conversación terminó y con paso apresurado Tsuna se dirigió hacia la base subterránea de la familia. No tardaron mucho en llegar ya que Tsuna en vez de caminar corrió. Ryohei y Yamamoto los guiaron hasta la enfermería donde vieron a varios guardias custodiando la puerta en caso de que algo sucediera.

-Ya pueden retirarse- les dijo Yamamoto a los guardias que con un asentamiento de cabeza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Tsuna se retiraron del lugar. Tsuna al ver que los guardias ya habían desaparecido por el pasillo entró a la habitación dónde se vio así mismo postrado en la camilla mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo,sin hacer mucho ruido avanzó hasta quedar al lado de la cama.

-Pensé que no te iban a dejar verme- dijo aquel que parecía ser su copia

-¿Por que no me dejarían verte?- pregunto Tsuna,tal vez de esa forma podría sacarle información sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Yo soy vos y conozco a la perfección a mis guardianes. Sé que si una amenaza se presenta o si llega a aparecer algún espía que se parezca tanto a mi ellos harán todo lo posible por que yo no lo vea... Pero siempre encuentro la forma de enterrarme de todo. Necesito que me escuches y con todo lo que te voy a contar y escuches necesito que prometas que no intervendrán

-¿Y eso porque?

-Por que es muy peligroso para ustedes, Por favor

-... Esta bien lo prometo

\- Decimo yo no pienso que sea una persona confiable puede que nos este intentando engañar

\- Hasta ahora no a dicho ni una sola mentira y mi intuición me obliga a prometer que no intervendremos,por que si lo hacemos cosas horribles sucederán- contra la intuición Vongola nadie podría,por más que sus amigos no confíen en este extraño tendrían que hacerlo.

-Gracias... Entonces les contaré todo lo que se o prefieren hacerme preguntas

-Preguntas- dijo de inmediato Tsuna sorprendiendo a sus amigos,el otro Tsuna asintió estando de acuerdo y le indico que empezará con las preguntas- ¿De dónde vienes?

-Provengo de una dimensión parecida a la vuestra

-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Byakuran de mi mundo me mandó aquí dijo que en esta dimensión estaría mi guardián

-¿Por que?

-Byakuran mando a esta dimensión a mi guardián del rayo para salvarle la vida

-Entonces el otro Lambo es tu guardián

-¿Lambo? El está aquí- el otro Tsuna se levantó de la cama rápidamente y apartando a Sawada intentó salir de la habitación para ir a buscar a su guardián pero fue detenido por Yamamoto y Ryohei- dejemen pasar tengo que ir por Lambo,no puedo dejarlo solo

-El Lambo de tu mundo no se encuentra aquí si no que está en camino,ya mandé a Mokuro a que lo buscará a el a Rebron y también a Verde y Skull

-¿Rebron? ¿Skull? Ellos... ¿Están vivos?- esas preguntas tomaron por sorpresa a Tsuna y sus guardianes- como es posible si yo vi como mataron a Rebron y con respecto a Skull no se si el está muerto o también logró escapar...- se quedó pensativo mientras que el resto estaba esperando una respuesta- de seguro logró escapar junto con Lambo ya que Verde también murió y...

-Espera un momento ¿de que estás hablando?- le preguntó Ryohei

-¿Para cuando Lambo estará aquí? ¿Tardara mucho Mokuro en traerlo al igual que a Skull?- dijo apresuradamente el otro Tsuna ignorando la pregunta de Ryohei

-No lo sé pero en cualquier momento pueden llegar,que tal si vos vuelves a la cama y te recuestas a descansar. No te encuentras en las condiciones para estar yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro

-Por favor tengo que verlo- suplico en vano ya que Ryohei lo obligó a volver a la cama mientras Yamamoto le daba de sus llamas para que se relajará hasta el punto de quedarse dormido.

\- Décimo ¿que vamos hacer ahora?

\- Una vez más no lose Hayato pero si se una cosa y es que no voy a descansar hasta encontrar todas las respuestas que necesito y buscar al culpable que inició todo ésto- dijo decidido Tsunayoshi para luego indicarle a sus guardianes que salieran de la habitación a ecepcion de Ryohei que le indico que se quedará con el Tsuna de la otra dimensión en caso de que despertará y no se fuera a escapar para ir a buscar a su guardián del rayo de su dimensión- con lo que nos a dicho ese Tsuna es suficiente para saber que el otro Lambo proviene de una dimensión parecida a la nuestra y que fue enviado por el Byakuran de esa dimensión para salvarle la vida

-¿Pero de quien?- esa es la mayor que rondaba por la cabeza de todos los presentes pero para desgracia de ellos no tienen una respuesta

\- Tal vez sea de esa familia nueva que apareció y desaparecio

\- La familia Creed... Es una gran posibilidad de que ellos también provengan de la otra dimensión y estén aquí buscando a cada uno de los Vongolas de esa misma dimensión que fueron enviados aquí por el Byakuran de ese mundo

\- Tsuna ¿Que vamos a hacer? Si vuelven a buscar a Lambo- pregunto Yamamoto

-Defender a nuestra familia,no vamos a permitir que se lo vuelvan a llevar. Hibari quiero que organices a todos tus hombros y los distribuyas por todos nuestros terrenos,no quiero a nadie que no sea un Vongola o aliado en mis territorios. También todo aquel que entre o salga de la mansión deberá mostrar una identificación que demuestre quién dice ser, deberán decir sus motivos para salir o entrar y deberán portar una orden la cual yo firmaré personalmente. Yo autorizaré quién entra y sale de la mansión,si alguien que no sea de Vongola y es un aliado que desea entrar a los territorios Yamamoto vos y Chrome deberán interrogarlos y verificar que sean ellos. Solo el jefe y su mano derecha tienen permitido avanzar el resto deberá esperar fuera de los territorios de Vongola... Espero que no se me esté olvidando nada , Hayato ¿Como se encuentra Lambo?

\- Está durmiendo Décimo y muy profundo a decir verdad. Se ve mucho mejor que cuando llegó

\- Es bueno saberlo, ¿Tienes alguna noticia de Mokuro?

\- Sebastián me acaba de informar que Mokuro,Lambo y los Arcobalenos ya están aquí en la sala de estár

\- Perfecto,deja a Lambo bajo el cuidado de Uri y ve a hablar con Mokuro informarle de todo lo sucedido yo estaré ahí enseguida

\- Entendido Décimo- como le había ordenado Tsuna, Gokudera dejo a Lambo bajo el cuidado de Uri y bajó a la planta baja hasta la sala de estar dónde vio a Rebron hablando con Verde y al Lambo de otra dimensión charlando con el Arcobaleno de la nube Skull. Con la mirada buscó a Mokuro y lo encontró parado no muy lejos de el mirando al Lambo de la otra dimensión,se acerco a el para llamar su atención la cual consiguió al instante,con una seña de manos le indico que lo siguiera hasta salir de ese lugar y poder hablar más en privado- Décimo estará aquí dentro de poco mientras tanto me pidió que te informará de todo lo que te has perdido al irte.

-Habla que fue lo que averiguó Tsunayoshi- como se lo ordenaron le contó todo a Mokuro sin dejar nada de lado. Para cuando terminó Mokuro no sabía ni que decir al respecto- Entonces la mafia Creed está involucrada en todo ésto

\- No lo sabemos pero encontraremos respuestas muy pronto


	18. 018

Ambos salimos de la habitación y fuimos a buscar algo de comer lo que nos había traído Verde no bastó para ambos, aunque principalmente esa comida era solamente para Skull yo estuve más de colado que otra cosa. Al pasar por la sala de estar vimos a Rebron solo sentado en uno de los sillones mirando a la nada, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y quién sabe lo que este pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Pasamos por su lado y el no hizo ni un solo movimiento parecia como si no nos hubiera visto, Skull no le prestó atención y siguió hasta llegar al comedor,yo en cambio me quedé para poder averiguar que es lo que le sucede.

-¿Rebron?- lo llame y me senté en un sillón en frente de el. El no me respondió seguía perdido en sus pensamientos- Rebron- lo volví a llamar y está vez si me aprestó atención pero no díjo nada-¿ sucede algo?- no dijo nada solo se me quedó mirando en silencio.

-Hace tres años ¿Donde estuviste?

-¿De que hablas?

-Desapareciste tres meses ¿donde estuviste?

Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablaba, estaba a punto de decirle que no lo entendía cuando apareció Skull por el pasillo con una gran bandeja llena de comida,rica comida y huele muy bien,sin darme cuenta empecé babear como todo un idiota que no ha comido en meses... Aunque en verdad me siento como si no hubiera comido desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. Skull se acerco con la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesita de la sala, de inmediato me avalance hacía la comida al igual que Skull, hubo un momento en que empezamos a pelear por la comida pero Rebron al ver que todo iba a terminar mal si seguíamos,nos paró golpeandonos en la cabeza con León transformado en un mazo a cada uno y de inmediato dejamos de pelear,para continuar comiendo sibilizadamente para que Rebron no nos vuelva a golpear con León. Para cuando terminamos Skull y yo nos pusimos a hablar de cosas tontas mientras Rebron nos escucha desde su lugar, estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que escuchamos que alguien ingresaba a la mansión, tanto Skull como yo pensamos que sería Uni junto con Fon pero no eran ellos, si no que Mokuro Rokudo el guardián de Tsuna.

-¿Que haces aquí Mokuro?- de inmediato Rebron lo empezó a interrogar

-Vine a buscarlos por órdenes de Tsunayoshi, para llevarlos a la mansión

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- pregunto Skull

-La Arcobaleno fue a la mansión a hablar con Tsunayoshi para pedirles,que se queden con nosotros hasta que los otros Arcobalenos vuelvan de su misión, en dónde sea a que vallan, ¡A! y también al científico ese viene con nosotros- dijo como no queriendo la cosa y se dió la vuelta para salir. Pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho cuando Rebron le disparó para que se detuviera y no siguiera, lentamente por órdenes de Rebron, Mokuro se dió la vuelta. Quedando frente nuestro, Skull se fue de la sala, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Rebron, aunque yo sé que en verdad se fue para ir a llamar a Verde.

Un pequeño interrogatorio se llevó a cabo gracias a que Rebron quería sacarse un par de dudas,por suerte no duro mucho y Mokuro logró salir intacto de ese improvisado interrogatorio, Skull tampoco tardó mucho en aparecer para informarnos que Verde ya se encuentra en camino y que solo tenemos que esperar un rato hasta que llegue para luego poder irnos todos juntos a la mansión de Tsunayoshi.

En este pequeño lapso en que esperamos hasta que llegará Verde me di cuenta que Mokuro me miraba de una forma diferente a la de siempre, pero no solo a mi, si no que también a Skull lo mira de la misma forma. Por ahora quiero suponer que nos mira a ambos así,por que se enteró de seguro por parte de Tsuna que de seguro le informo Uni que tanto Skull como yo estamos embarazados y ya sabe quiénes son los padres. Pero algo más me dice que no es por eso, si no que por algo completamente distinto y algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar con nadie, en especial Rebron.

-Lambo- escuché como me llama Skull bajamente, haciendo un par de señas para que lo siga fuera de la sala, lo cual no tarde mucho en hacer. Ambos salimos de la sala y fuimos a la cocina- ¿te diste cuenta?, ¿De como nos mira?

-¿Mokuro?- el asintió afirmativamente- si me di cuenta, me parece raro

-Para mi que sabe algo

-¿Que?, Creó que estás exagerando,eso es imposible

-Confío en mis instintos Lambo y si te digo que el sabe algo, es por que sabe algo y no bromeó- dijo seriamente cruzandose de brazos,con el seño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado

-Tal vez te estás precipitando y no es nada en realidad, tal vez solo sea una falsa alarma

-No Lambo, el sabe algo que se supone no debe saber

-Si ese es el caso... ¿Entonces como lo callaremos?

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada,ya que todos nos ven. Pero una vez se hayan ido podremos hacer un plan y nos podremos encargar de Mokuro Rokudo- lo que dice Skull me tiene preocupado,por que si su instinto está en lo correcto, ambos estamos en muchos problemas y no será para nada sencillo salir de ellos- pero antes tenemos que encargarnos de mantener bien oculta nuestras identidades como habilidades

-¿Y que sucederá con los demás?

-Todo a su tiempo, nos guste o no debemos esperar. Acuérdate de lo que nos dijo Byakuran.

-Lose , pero es que todo ésto me está empezando a preocupar mucho. ¿Y si? Todo se sale de control. ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer?

-De lo que estoy seguro ,es que lo primero que are, será ocultar a mi hijo y yo creo que vos deberías hacer lo mismo. No lo olvides, nuestros hijos van primero,sin importar la situación- Skull tiene razón en todo ésto,mi prioridad es mi bebé, tendremos que encargarnos de Mokuro después de que Rebron y los demás se vayan

-Esta bien- pase por su lado hasta la heladera y saqué una jarra con jugo de naranja, busqué un vaso y me servi un poco- ¿Quieres un poco?

-Si- le alcanze la jarra y se sirvió un poco- sabes he estado pensando en todo lo que pasó antes de que llegáramos aquí

-¿Que sucede con eso?

-He estado pensando en que tal vez podríamos decirles la verdad a Verde y a Rebron

-¡¿Que?! ¡¡Estás loco!!

-Solo lo estaba pensando,eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer

-¿No dirás nada más?

-Estoy considerando lo que dijiste... Deberíamos decirles la verdad ellos se la merecen. No podemos seguir mintiendo les, después de que nos aceptaron y éstos bebés...

-Deberíamos hablar con ellos después de que vuelvan ¿Que dices?

-Me parece perfecto y también debemos buscar a Byakuran de esta dimensión

-El de seguro sabe todo ,pero todavía no ha dicho nada

-Si, debe de estar esperando

-De seguro está esperando a que vayamos a buscarlo- eso es algo incierto ya que puede que sea así o no, deje el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesada de la cocina y fuí a donde se encuentra Rebron, Skull me siguió por detrás no sin antes haber guardado la jarra en la heladera. Para cuando llegamos notamos otra presencia que le pertenece a Verde.

-Se tardaron- dijo Verde,para luego pararse de su lugar y hacerse a Skull,y yo de paso fui con Rebron- Mokuro está afuera esperándonos, vamos

Los cuatro salimos de la mansión y subimos a la limosina en dónde se encuentra Mokuro esperándonos. El viaje fue silencioso y algo incómodo, pero al parecer solo yo sentía la incomodidad del momento. Fue un gran alivio para cuando llegamos y poder bajar de esa limosina, entramos todos juntos y pasamos a la sala de estar, yo me senté en uno de los grandes sillones e Skull a mi lado. Al otro lado Verde y Rebron se sentaron a hablar, lo que en verdad me parece sorprendente ya que nunca se llevaron para nada bien.

-Se fué- dijo Skull a mi lado en un susurro para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Donde?

-Se fue con el guardián de la tormenta de Vongola, a hablar al parecer

-Eso no es bueno


	19. 019

_La sangre deslumbra por los pasillos, los cadáveres de cientos de personas apilados unos sobre otros, los escombros de las paredes ya desechas. Casquillos de miles y miles de balas esparcidos por todo el piso, cortes en las paredes como si hubieran sido desgarradas. Tres hombres recorrían las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, buscando sobrevivientes o heridos, pero lo que único ven son cuerpos sin vida. Algunos bajo escombros de las paredes caídas otros apoyados sobre el piso bajo grandes charcos de sangre, veían a sus amigos de las peores formas posibles, a sus parejas sin vida cubriendo otros cuerpos más pequeños de los niños que en el pasado solían correr por esos pasillos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, pero que ya no serían capaces de volver a hacerlo en el presente o en un futuro._

 _-Todos están muertos- su vos sin vida lo decía todo, miro a sus dos acompañantes que no dejaban de buscar, pero el sabía que además de ellos tres no había nadie más vivo- debemos parar y descansar- habló lo más fuerte que pudo, su estado de ánimo no era para nada el mejor y no tenía ganas para nada de hablar. Para su desgracia sus compañeros no lo escucharon o mejor dicho lo ignoraron, ni uno de sus dos compañeros quería admitir el hecho de que no había sobrevivientes además de ellos tres- chicos por favor... Hay que parar, después podemos seguir buscando_

 _-No podemos parar ahora, nos necesitan- su acompañante se dió la vuelta para mirarlo de en frente, sus ojos rojos y rostro pálido más las ojeras demostraban lo mal que se encuentra por la situación actual- tiene que haber alguien_

 _-Emma tiene razón, tenemos que parar_

 _-Pero Dino,no podemos hacer eso. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan_

 _-Lambo tenemos que parar y vos no podés seguir así, vos los viste... A todos... - poco a poco su vos se fue apagando mientras miraba a su alrededor, a los escombros, a sus amigos muertos y sus hijos, a los cuales intentaron proteger y no pudieron. La vista era lamentable y desgarradora, la verdad era que ninguno de los tres lograba tolerar tal vista pero lo hacían con la esperanza de encontrar algún sobreviviente._

 _-Tuve que haber estado aquí con mi familia- gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin parar, sus compañeros lo veían con la cabeza gacha e igual de tristes._

 _-Eso no hubiera cambiado nada- le dijo Dino sin mirarlo, ya que su vista se vio atrapada en un cuerpo, más específicos en cierto perfecto el cuál se encuentra sin vida tirado en el sucio suelo lleno de sangre, con la ropa echa tirones y llenos de cortes al igual que su piel._

 _-Si hubiera cambiado algo- dijo Lambo, haciendo lo posible por hablar entre lágrimas- yo hubiera estado con ellos hasta el final_

 _-La única diferencia es que habría un muerto más- está vez dijo Emma, el al igual que ellos no estaba para nada contento con lo que le había sucedido a los Vongola y al igual que Lambo y Dino el había perdido también a muchos seres queridos, pero también sabía a la perfección al igual que Dino que quién perdió más aquí había sido el joven Bovino_

 _-Al menos...- Lambo ya no sabía que decir, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había forma de volver atrás y poder evitar todo eso, ahora lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse por no haber estado con su familia cuando el ataque sucedió, todo esto quedaría impreso en su memoria para siempre más la culpa por no haber podido hacer nada._

 _-Tenemos que llamar a los pocos aliados que nos quedan- aconsejo Dino- de seguro ya saben lo que pasó aquí y no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que otras mafias se pongan en contra nuestra_

 _-Es verdad- aceptó Emma para luego mirar a Lambo que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento- debemos reagruparnos y buscar la ayuda necesaria... Tenemos que ponerte a salvo Lambo, no pasará mucho para que se enteren que estás vivo y empiecen a cazarte_

 _-Los-s... Anillo-os- como pudo y con gran esfuerzo Lambo se apartó de sus acompañantes para acercarse a los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus amigos, de su familia. El primer cuerpo que logró localizar fue el de Hibari, con toda la poca voluntad que poseía se agachó al lado del cuerpo sin vida y tomo su mano, de su dedo saco el anillo correspondiente al guardián de la Nube y lo coloco en su propio dedo- ellos volverán por los anillos- lo que decía no le gustaba para nada pero era la pura verdad- ha-ay que juntarlos_

 _-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo Dino y Emma, para luego irse a buscar los demás cuerpos de sus amigos. Por su parte Lambo se quedó en su lugar, agachado al lado de Hibari y aún sosteniendo su mano ya fría al tacto._

 _-Esto no quedará así... Lo Prometo- esa es una promesa que cumpliría cueste lo que cueste, buscaría a aquellos que le hicieron ésto a su familia y los haría pagar con sus vidas- ojo por ojo, diente por diente, vida por vida - con eso dicho y con la promesa de venganza, soltó la mano de aquel que una vez fue su compañero y se fue a buscar al resto de su familia, sabía que volverían a buscar a los anillos y no lo iba a permitir. Primero lo tenían que matar a el si los querían, como último guardián vivo le correspondía proteger esos anillos que tantas personas desean poseer_.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había esperado, pero si sabía que se estaban tardando. Tanto él como Skull les parecía muy misterioso que Tsuna como el resto de los guardianes no hayan aparecido para saludarlos, apenas llegaron a la mansión, pero tampoco podían hacer mucho. Solo les quedaba esperar y listo.

-Todo esto me está inquietando- dijo Skull removiéndose inquietó en su lugar

-A mi también- se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ya que no tenían nada más que decir. Skull ya cansado de estar sentado esperando,se paró y se acercó a la ventana para poder observar el paisaje.

-Lambo- lo llamó y el nombrado no tardó mucho en ponerse en pie e ir a su lado

-¿Que sucede?

-Mira, detrás de esos árboles- Skull le indico que mirará un punto en específico, un punto el cual se está moviendo- hay más- dijo mirando como otros puntos se movían

-Ellos no son de Vongola- dijo Lambo para luego alejarse de la ventana, en cambio Skull se quedó en su lugar- Rebron, Verde hay intru...- no logro terminar lo que estaba por decir, cuando sintió que lo sujetaban por los hombros y lo tiraban al pisó. La razón era que uno bala se dirigía directo a el y Skull lo vio e actuó lo más rápido que pudo sacándolo de la trayectoria de la bala.

Rebron y Verde al ver lo que acababa de suceder de inmediato se pusieron de pie y los alejaron de la ventana, justo a tiempo para resguardarse de la lluvia de balas que siguió después de la primera.

-LAMBO- de la puerta que conduce a la sala en dónde se encuentran apareció Gokudera junto con Mokuro con sus armas en mano. Rebron con León transformado en un arma se acerco a la ventana dispuesto a acabar con los intrusos, Gokudera y Mokuro lo siguieron por detrás, mientras tanto Verde tomo del brazo a Skull y a mi , y nos sacó de ahí.

-Tenemos que salir de esta zona

-¡¡Espera que va a suceder con los chicos!! ¡¡Con Rebron!!

-El se las puede arreglar solo, ahora los dos muévanse- Verde nos empujó para que nos apuraramos, a regañadientes lo seguí a pesar de que yo quería ir al lado de Rebron. En poco segundos yo fuí quien terminó guiando a Verde y a Skull por la mansión ya que ninguno de los dos conocía la casa como yo.

Corrimos lo más que pudimos hasta llegar al sótano, es el único lugar seguro en la mansión ya que está hecha especialmente para estos casos, al llegar por los nervios y las explosiones que se escuchan desde el exterior, se me estaba complicando poner el código de seguridad para abrir la puerta que lleva al sótano y lo peor de todo es que Verde no para de regañarme para que me apuré.


	20. 020

-No lo sabemos, pero encontraremos respuestas muy pronto

-Eso espero Hayato, si no encontramos pronto una solución a todo esto que está sucediendo, todo se complicará aún más

-¿Desde cuando este tipo de cosas te preocupan?- Mokuro no dijo nada solo miró a otro lado, ignorando la presencia de la tormenta - como sea - dijo inexpresivo - iré a ver cómo está Lambo vos vigila los y si algo sucede me avisas - Mokuro no dijo nada solo asintió para que la tormenta entendiera que se encuentra de acuerdo con lo que pidió. Hayato estuvo a punto de irse a ver al Joven Bovino y Mokuro a la sala nuevamente para vigilar al otro Lambo. Cuando ambos escucharon un disparo, un vidrio romperse y algo cayendo, de inmediato sacaron sus armas yendo hacia la puerta justo para escuchar una gran cantidad de disparos que venían de la sala - ¡¡LAMBO!!- grito Gokudera al ver al pequeño Bovino junto con Skull escondiéndose detrás de Verde y Rebron. Rebron ya tenía preparado a León y sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó hacía la ventana una vez que los disparos pararon, tanto Mokuro como Gokudera no dudaron ni un segundo en ir detrás de el, los tres juntos salieron por la ventana esquivando lo más que podían los trozos de vidrio que se encuentran desparramados por el suelo. Gokudera sacando su caja arma activo el sistema SIA justo a tiempo para cubrirlos a los tres de una nueva lluvia de balas, gracias a los escudos de Gokudera pudieron avanzar e ir derribando a todo aquel que se les pusiese en el camino, pero no todo fue tan fácil . Un proyectil fue directo a ellos , el escudo de Gokudera logró protegerlos de la explosión pero el impactó fue mucho mas fuerte de lo que ellos creían, mandándolos a volar en distintas direcciones .

Vio el proyectil pero no esperó que fuera tan potente como para mandarlo lejos de sus amigos. Cayo un par de metros lejos cerca de los árboles, el impacto fue tan potente que al chocar contra el suelo se quebró el brazo derecho, a duras penas logró levantarse justo a tiempo para evitar a uno de los miembros de los enemigos que fue contra el, con una navaja en mano y para el colmo portador de las llamas de la Tormenta. Si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista a este tipo lo había visto antes pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

-Vamos guardián de la tormenta muestra me lo que tienes

-Sht bastardo - sin previó aviso su oponente se abalanzó contra el, la navaja que llevaba se rodeó de las llamas de la tormenta, como pudo lo esquivo y le lanzó un par de dinamitas que le dieron de lleno a su oponente dejándolo inconsciente. Al final no valía la pena y no merecía su tiempo. Tomo dos pares de sus dinamitas más potentes y ya teniendo su próximo objetivo fijo los lanzó dando en el blanco, mandando a volar a todos aquellos que quisieron aprovechar la distracción de los portadores de las llamas que iban contra el Arcobaleno , Mokuro y contra el para entrar a la mansión por la ventana que ya se encuentra completamente destruida a causa de sus explosivos y del Arcobaleno que había mandado un par de explosivos también para evitar que avanzarán hacía la mansión, lo cual no fue una muy buena combinación provocando una gran explosión. Ahora lo que tenía muy seguro era que el Décimo lo iba a ahorcar cuando viera el lugar y causarle mas papeleo del que ya tiene.

-¡Hayato! - ahora mismo le gustaría que la tierra lo traga se.

\- ¡Décimo! - dijo guardando sus dinamitas para luego alzar una mano para que viera su ubicación, aguardó hasta que se acercará a el junto con los demás que lo acompañan por detrás- ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió!?

-Nos atacaron de la nada Décimo, pero no se registro nada fuera de lo común

\- Jajaja como arte de magia - dijo Takeshi preparando su espada y su caja arma para la pelea que muy pronto se va a llevar a cabo.

-Pero no lo es, Décimo muchos de esos tipos no saben siquiera pelear, pero hay uno que otro portador de las llamas. Especialmente de la Nube, Niebla,Tormenta y Rayo.

-Las más fuertes...

-Así es - ante esa afirmación todos sus amigos y jefe se pusieron más serios, eso no significaba nada bueno. Al ver que aún seguía la pelea ahora todos juntos se unieron para acabar de una vez por todas con ellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los usuarios de las llamas de la Niebla, Nube, Tormenta y el Rayo no recibían ni un solo daño por sus llamas, el único que había logrado provocar un daño había sido Hayato pero solo a los usuarios de la llama de la Tormenta, al igual que Hibari y Mokuro a los otros usuarios de sus mismas llamas. Este hecho solo logró desesperar los a todos especialmente por el hecho de que sabiendo que todos y cada uno de ellos son fuertes y habiendo uno de los Arcobalenos más fuertes de su lado aún no habían acabado con los invasores. Los cuales se iban multiplicando cada vez más, parecía no tener fin.

-Hayato ve al lado izquierdo, Hibari quedaté al frente y Mokuro ve a la derecha el resto al medio. No dejen que los que no son portadores de las llamas avancen. Eso va para vos también Rebron.

-No me des órdenes Dame-Tsuna - a pesar de eso se movió al medio junto con los demás para defender el hueco que lleva a la sala de la mansión. Cada quien se acomodó como se le fue ordenado e indicado. El conflicto que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese precisó momento, no era para nada favorable para los Vongola y Arcobaleno. Desde su posición en el lado izquierdo derribo a un par que se quiso pasar de listo con el, intentando golpearlo por sorpresa desde bajo tierra, mientras otros le atacaban por el frente como distracción, con toda la experiencia que había obtenido por los años en Vongola le sirvieron para estos casos. Lanzó unas dinamistas de largó alcance a los del en frente, ya con su sistema SIA bloque el ataque bajo tierra. Pero a causa de una explosión que el mismo había provocado, tuvo que retroceder dejando un hueco pero no les dio tiempo a sus contrincantes de darse cuenta de ese espacio. Ya estando listo a los segundos para volver a atacar y contraatacar.

\- esto no esta resultando, como lo esperaba - escucho a su espalda, la voz no la reconoció de ninguno de sus amigos o sus aliados. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, sintió como era empujado por una gran fuerza, mandándolo lejos para volver a chocar contra otro maldito árbol nuevamente. Pero a diferencia de la última vez su contrincante no le dio oportunidad de ponerse de pie. Unas cadenas con las llamas de la Nube salieron de debajo de la tierra, atrapando sus brazos como piernas sin ninguna piedad. Podía sentir como las cadenas lo apretaban en ciertos puntos que fácilmente con un poco mas de fuerza y tanto como sus brazos y piernas se romperían.

-Eres fuerte Gokudera Hayato, pero aún te falta mucho entrenamiento - el que debe ser el dueño de esas cadenas se posicionó en frente suyo - no te preocupes muchacho, me encargaré de que tus amigos y vos se reúnan en el otro lado - levantó ambas manos, su mano derecha apuntando a mi corazón y la izquierda a mi cuello. Otras cadenas aparecieron, como si fuera una serpiente, se arrastró lentamente hasta rodear por completo mi cuello y otra paso por mi costado hasta quedar a la altura de mi corazón, a comparación de las otras que sujetan y rodean mi cuerpo, esta tiene una punta de lanza lista para matar - sabes sería un gran desperdició acabar con la vida de alguien tan fuerte como vos, que solo necesita un poco mas de entrenamiento para llegar a mi altura... Pero bueno órdenes son órdenes, pero antes de acabar con vos necesitó que respondas a unas preguntas. Con la verdad y solo la verdad, sino tu muerte será lenta y muy dolorosa - lo mire directo a los ojos, este tipo me sonaba pero no lograba recordar de donde - ¿Donde se encuentra Lambo Arcobaleno Bovino? Y ¿Skull Arcobaleno? -no dije nada en vez de eso observé a mi alrededor dando me cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había visto antes. No todos los invasores estaban atacando, solo dejaban que un par se acercaran a pelear y el resto esperaba su turno como si nada. Parecía que solo estaban ahí para llamar su atención y así lograr su objetivo desde las sombras. Como este tipo que lo tiene aprisionado con esas cadenas y haciéndole preguntas que no respondería - bien no quieres responder, vamos con otra entonces, ¿Donde esta katsuki Bovino?

¿y quien se supone que es esa persona? No lo conocía y el que supiera no había ningún Bovino con ese nombre.

-Sabes tu silencio no es para nada agradable... Supongo que tengo que hacerte hablar por las malas - con tan solo un movimiento de su dedo, la cadena que aprieta su brazo izquierdo se movió hasta su mano y rompiéndola como si nada.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!

-Espero que eso sea suficiente incentivo para que hables


	21. 021

La espera lo estaba carcomiendo vivo. Quienes sean que estuvieran atacando no se han ido aún y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por tener que cuidar de Lambo y vigilar a Verdepara que no intentará hacer nada, además de tener que cuidar de si mismo por el bien de su futuro hijo.

Pasaron varios minutos y aún desde ese lugar se podía escuchar las explosiones y balas que no paraban, del techó de ese sótano ya empezaba a caer hilos de tierra que se iban desprendiendo a causa de los grandes impactos de las explosiones. Arriba se estaba llevando a cabo una horrible pelea de seguro y el ahí sin ser capás de intervenir.

-Skull...- Lambo lo llamó desde un costado del lugar, haciendo señas para que se acercará. En silencio se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Si?

-Ellos están aquí, estoy seguro.

-No es posible, Byakuran nos dijo, que no serían capaces de pasar a otra dimensión.

-Tengo el mismo presentimiento que sentí, cuando los tuve en frente, y si no hubiera sido por Rebron hubiera muerto...

-Si ese es el caso, nosotros somos su objetivo. Debemos irnos de aquí...

-¿Que hay de verde?

-Yo me encargó- me volteé y fui directo a verde, el cual nos estaba mirando desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Al parecer nos escuchó y eso que hablamos lo más bajo posible para que no se diera cuenta - Verde...

-No irán a ningún lado, ni uno de los dos- para demostrar que estaba hablando de verdad se puso en posición de pelea, dispuesto a que no pasemos por esa puerta.

-Por el bien de Vongola debemos irnos... Podemos irnos los tres y evitar una pelea innecesaria

-Skull ¡¿Qué?!..- Lambo se asustó por lo que había dicho, es verdad que quienes están atacando van tras nosotros y llevar a Verde con nosotros es muy peligroso y eso le costaría la vida de la peor forma nunca antes vista.

-Deja que yo me encargó... Si nos vamos ahora, ellos dejarán de atacar te lo aseguró

-No, es mas seguro estar aquí que allá afuera en medió de una pelea entre mafias

-Es que no entiendes, no es cualquier mafia con la que puedan tratar. Si ellos lo quisieran ya todos estaríamos muertos solo están jugando con los Vongola

-...si ese es el caso ¿Por que los están buscando?- eso no es algo que pueda responder sin decirle toda la verdad -¿Skull?- mire a Lambo esperando su aprobación, en cambio recibí un asentimiento resignado.

-Te lo diré todo... Pero antes debemos salir de aquí e irnos lo más lejos posible. Si nos vamos dejarán de atacar...

-¿Como estas tan seguro de que pararán?

-Por que lo se - de entre mi traje saque una pequeña cadena y se la entregue - para que podamos salir sin ser vistos, necesitó que en vuelvas esa cadena sobre tu chupete del rayo así como el mio - le mostré como es que tenia que quedar al final con la cadena - así no nos seguirán - sabía que Verde a partir de ahora empezaría a tener dudas y preguntas qué hacer, por todo el misterio que le estoy haciendo pasar al no responder sus dudas. Pero a pesar de eso hizo lo que le dije sin dudarlo - Lambo vamos - Verde se encargó de abrir la puerta y tomar la delantera mientras nosotros le seguimos por detrás. Pasamos por un par de pasillos hasta que Lambo tomo el control y nos guió por un pasadizo subterráneo.

-Por aquí lograremos llegar a la base subterránea y por ahí saldremos. De seguro todos deben de estar peleando en la superficie por lo tanto la base se debe encontrar bacía en este momento debemos aprovecharlo.

-Cuando estemos en un lugar mas seguro quiero que los dos respondan a mis preguntas.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora hay que apurarnos y salir de aquí - seguimos a Lambo por los pasillos subterráneos los cuales parecían no tener fin, en un momento inesperado Lambo se detuvo sin decir nada provocando que chocará contra el, de milagro no caímos al piso - ¿Por que te paras?

-No esta vacío como creí - señaló las luces prendidas en una habitación - este pasillo corresponde a las habitaciones para los enfermos o heridos...

-Vamos a ver - dije yendo hacia la habitación.

-Espera Skull es peligroso

-Nadie más que los Vongola y sus aliados conocen este lugar... Así que debe ser un aliado - Deje a Lambo atrás junto con Verde y con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta, al principio creí que la habitación se encontraba vacía pero no era así. Acostado sobre la cama ví al Décimo Vongola.

-¡¡¿Tsuna-nii?!! - no fue hasta que Lambo lo llamo por su nombre que este abrió los ojos y lo miro directo a los ojos asombrado, no me había dado cuenta de que Lambo ya se encuentra dentro de la habitación - ¿Tsuna-nii que te sucedió? - Lambo se acercó a la cama hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Lambo?- el Vongola se veía bastante cansado y confundido, parecía no ser capás de reconocer a Lambo y además que la había sucedido para que terminara así -... En verdad eres vos... Lambo - lo decía bastante dudoso, parecía no creer que el fuera en verdad Lambo.

-Por supuesto que soy yo Tsuna-nii, quien más podría ser

-Otro Lambo al cual no conozco... - dijo mirándolo fijamente para luego mirarme a mi y a Verde - Yo no Provengo de esta dimensión, si no a una parecida a esta.

" eso es imposible, los únicos que se supone que cruzamos a otra dimensión somos solo Lambo y yo. Nadie más"

-No, Tsuna-nii en verdad soy yo Lambo

-No lo puedo creer en verdad eres tu Lambo - antes de que Lambo pudiera hacer algo, el Vongola se le tiro encima dándole un fuerte abrazo, por poco los dos terminan en el piso por el repentino movimiento.

-Estoy feliz de ver que te encuentras bien... pero...¿Que haces aquí?

-Simple "Byakuran"

-Su pongo que eso lo explica todo.

-Chicos lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos - me apresure a decir antes de que esto se alargará, por que no hay duda de que así será. Tome la mano de verde y lo jale hacía la puerta - vamos hay que apurarnos

-¿¡Que esta sucediendo!?, ¿Lambo?

-Ellos también se encuentran aquí

-¿¡QUE!?. No, imposible, no pueden estar aquí

-Pues ya están "Aquí "

Lambo ayudo al Vongola a ponerse de pie, y nos siguió por detrás. Corrimos hasta el exterior del lugar, según Lambo había un lugar lo suficiente seguro en donde nos podríamos quedar hasta que todo esto terminará. Pero no todo siempre va de acuerdo a lo que uno piensa y las personas que se encuentran a unos metros de ellos esperándolos al perecer lo decían todo.

-Ya era hora de que salieran de su escondite Bovino, Arcobaleno y Vongola - un hombre de ropas extrañas se adelanto quedando en frente de los demás - debo de admitir que no fue para nada fácil encontrarlos. Pero como ven tampoco fue imposible, la próxima vez deberías tener un poco mas de control sobre tus llamas Bovino.

Mire a Lambo que parecía estar recordando algo y a los pocos segundos me miro pidiéndome perdón con la mirada.

-Yo lo conozco - dijo de la nada Tsunayoshi - el no debería estar en este mundo y menos vivo. Se supone que Rebron te mato.

\- En eso tienes razón, en este mismo momento debería ser puros huesos. Pero digamos que después de unas tres horas de muerto un desconocido apareció y me devolvió a la vida.

\- Es imposible devolver a los muertos a la vida - me apresure a decir, ya que es imposible algo como volver a la vida después de tres horas muerto, eso es ilógico.

\- Lo dice un hombre condenado a la inmortalidad. Si tu puedes vivir eternamente sin envejecer yo puedo estar bien vivo en este precisó momento

No dije nada al respecto por que es verdad lo que decía y si soy sincero conmigo mismo volver de entre lo muertos no es imposible, si no lo que uno debía hacer para devolverle la vida al muerto.

La única ventaja de todo esto es que este tipo no volvería si lo fueran a matar nuevamente y su cuerpo volvería al estado que se supone debe tener como si nunca lo hubieran resucitado. Pero ahora la cosa sería lograrlo.


	22. 022

Todo se estaba saliendo de control o mejor dicho ya todo se salió de control.

Esquivó un golpe que iba directo a su rostro y devolvió el golpe con mayor fuerza, mandando a volar a su oponente dejándolo inconsciente de paso. Miró al campo de batalla buscando a la fuente del problema y de paso asegurándose de que ninguno de sus contrincantes se le escapará de su zona de visión. Para su desgracia le faltaba uno, esquivando golpe tras golpe y devolviéndolos con mayor intensidad siguió buscando. Fue muy mala idea de su parte quitarle la vista de enzima, pero tan solo fue un segundo y ahí están las consecuencias, su intuición se lo estaba reclamando con insistencia algo horrible va a pasar a causa de su descuido.

-¡¡Rebron!!

-¡¿Que quieres Dame-Tsuna?! - se acercó hasta el Arcobaleno hasta quedar espalda contra espalda.

-Necesitó que dejes esta pelea y vayas hasta la base subterránea. En una de las habitaciones, en la enfermería

específicamente te encontrarás con una persona idéntica a mi, quedaté con el y llama a los Varía, Simon, Covallone y a los Arcobalenos. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-No podrán contra ellos si me voy.

-Rebron es una orden así que vete - Rebron disgustado por la forma en que se lo dije me miro enojado pero a pesar de eso no desobedeció y se fue a cumplir con mi orden - Yamamoto no bajes la guardia sin importar lo que pase - le informe a mi guardián de la lluvia ya que había sido el único que no se había alejado de mi campo de visión.

-No te preocupes Tsuna no tengo planeado hacerlo... - ambos continuamos con la pelea , pero a pesar de lo que me dijo Yamamoto se por mi intuición que no esta atento a la pelea y a causa de eso ya recibió más de un golpe.

-Takeshi ¿Que sucede?

-Hayato... No lo veo por ningún lado

-Ve a buscarlo entonces yo me encargaré de proteger la entrada a la mansión

-Pero...

-Ve es una orden , busca a Hayato y asegura te de que este bien. Si lo esta vuelve sino quedaté con el.

-Si - se fue, ahora el defender este hueco es mi responsabilidad. Concentre mis llamas y cree una gran estructura de hielo lo suficiente resistente para bloquear la entrada imposibilitando el absceso a cualquiera.

-Ahora si - me encargue de impedirle el paso a todos pero se veían muy persistentes a pasar sobre mi y a derribar la estructura cueste lo que cueste. Un hombre de vestimenta distinta a la de los demás avanzo confiado con una pistola en cada mano, de las cuales expulsaba llamas de la tormenta.

-Muy bien Décimo, hasta ahora a sido capaz de proteger el lugar pero le aseguró que no podrá hacerlo por siempre - el hombre levantó ambas armas contra mi y disparo, mi intuición de inmediato me advirtió de que tenía que esquivar los o sería mi fin. Pero ya era tarde para hacerlo, fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de esquivarlos, solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe... Nada paso... La verdad es que sentía miedo de abrir los ojos.

-Omnívoro abre los ojos

-¿Kioya? - abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con Hibari en frente mio y recibiendo el ataque dirigido a mi... Corrección recibió el ataque y ahora esta gravemente herido, mi intuición me esta advirtiendo que caerá en cualquier momento.

-Muy valiente por parte de tu guardián Vongola, recibiendo el golpe por ti. Pero bueno ya esta, lo bueno es que no sobrevivirá un segundo golpe - de inmediato volvió a disparar, esta vez logre reaccionar, tome a Kioya del brazo y nos aparté a ambos del camino. Ambas balas de la tormenta chocaron contra la estructura de hielo que había hecho, mandando a volar grandes pedazos de esta hacía todos lados, todos lo que se encuentran cerca salieron heridos y Kioya y yo no fuimos la excepción, en especial yo ya que cubrí a Hibari con mi cuerpo al apartarnos del ataque, muchos de los pedazos que salieron volando por la explosión terminaron en mi espalda pero por lo menos Hibari no recibió ningún dañó que acabará con su vida. Me aparté de Hibari y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía me puse en guardia.

-Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer un Cielo por sus elementos y los elementos por su Cielo... - se acercó hasta mi - tu guardián de la Nube ya no esta en condiciones para pelear y vos estas muy herido como para siguiera darme un golpe.

-Creed-sama han encontrado a los objetivos, no se encuentran en la mansión. Juls-sama se esta encargando de ellos ahora mismo, así que ya no hay necesidad de seguir aquí.

-Bien que todos se retiren y tomen al Vongola también nos puede ser de utilidad en otro tiempo

-Como deseé Creed-sama - el otro tipo que parecía ser un subordinado se me acercó. Intenté golpearlo e utilizar mis llamas pero el otro fue mas rápido . En tan solo un segundo apareció detrás mio golpeándome en la espalda en uno de los pedazos que sobresaliente.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaa!! - el dolor no es para nada agradable, por instinto gire con fuerza para golpearlo pero solo parecía un borracho que hacía lo posible mantenerse en pie.

-Buena esa pero no es suficiente - me tomo del brazo con fuerza doblándolo contra mi pobre espalda, estaba a punto de resistirme pero una vez más mi intuición me advirtió que no lo hiciera o me arrepentiría después - eso es, mejor no te resistas o será peor... Ahora lo pondré a dormir un rato - sentía un golpe en mi nuca y todo se oscureció

Vongola Décimo cayo inconsciente en los brazos de ese desconocido ante la mirada de la nube que no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto por sus heridas, nunca antes había salido tan herido de una pelea como para no continuar.

-No te preocupes por tu jefe, el estará bien mientras obedezca nuestras órdenes pero si no... Bueno nosotros ya no somos responsables de nuestros actos.

-Te.. Mor..dere...hasta..la... Muer...te...her...bívo...ro

-¡Ja! que simpático, típico de las Nubes - ignorando a la nube acomodó al décimo Vongola en sus brazos de una manera que no fuera capaz de terminar desangrándose - adiós pequeña Nube - se llevó al Vongola sin importarle el hecho de que la Nube estaba haciendo lo posible por alcanzarlo, aún así la nube no logró su objetivo solo pudo ver como se llevaban a su jefe sin ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Sin importarle nada se arrastró hacía la misma dirección en donde se habían ido los intrusos.

-¡¡Hibari!!- escuchó que lo llamaban pero lo ignoró por completo, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo frente a alguien se sentía inútil e impotente, por esa misma razón debía rescatar a Tsunayoshi antes de que le hicieran daño por su culpa por no haberlo defendido como es su deber como su guardián - por favor deja de moverte esas heridas son graves, espera hasta que venga Ryohei a curarte después iras a donde quieras - se detuvo y miro a quien le estaba hablando, y es nada más ni nada menos que el herbívoro de la espada que se supone debía estar con el omnívoro y en su espalda se encuentra el herbívoro de las dinamitas inconsciente - ¿Y Tsuna?

-...hn - volvió su vista al frente y la lluvia lo comprendió al instante

-Iré a buscarlo, por favor cuida a Hayato - dejo a la tormenta al lado de la nube y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para poder alcanzarlos. En tan solo dos minutos logró distinguirlos a lo lejos y en especial a aquel que tenia a su cielo en brazos, con su catana en mano los siguió haciendo lo posible por que no lo notarán sino sería el final para Tsuna y para el. Pero para su desgracia lo habían notado mucho antes de que el siquiera los alcanzará, aquel que tenía al Vongola Décimo en brazos se detuvo y miro hacia la dirección de la lluvia provocando que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-Capturen-lo tal vez nos sea de utilidad para los experimentos con las llamas de la lluvia - todos los subordinados que parecían ser de ese hombre se lanzaron contra la lluvia que apenas si podía esquivar los ataques hacia su persona, mientras peleaba se dio cuenta de como el otro que tiene a su Cielo aprovechaba para huir con su jefe. Este hecho solo causo que se desesperase por ser incapaz de alcanzarlos y rescatar a su jefe de ese tipo. Haciendo todo lo posible por esquivar los golpes como devolverlos, se hizo un pequeño camino.

Las posibilidades no estaban a su favor por lo tanto debía ser rápido y si no lograba salvar a su jefe por lo menos no dejaría que se lo llevasen lejos de los territorios de vongola. La ayuda ya debía de estar en camino, pasase lo que fuera a pasar debía resistir hasta que sus aliados llegaran.

-No creas que no sabemos que es lo que planeas - dijo uno de sus contrincantes - te agrade o no, te vienes con nosotros al igual que tu jefe

-No si puedo evitarlo - golpeo a su contrincante directo en el rostro, mientras esquivaba un golpe que iba directo a su brazo derecho. Tan concentrado estaba en esquivar que no se dio cuenta del tipo que estaba detrás suyo, el cual lo envolvió con cadenas con las llamas de la Nube y de paso clavo un par de estas en sus manos para obligarlo a soltar su katana y otras en sus costados. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue dejar salir todo su dolor con un potente grito para luego caer inconsciente.

-Lleven se lo - dio la orden y de paso liberó de sus cadenas, al cuerpo inerte del guardián de la lluvia de Vongola.


	23. 023

Ya no lograba entender absolutamente nada y por mas de que intentara entender, no lograba encontrarle sentido a las palabras dichas por ese desconocido que parecía conocer a Skull y a la Vaca de Rebron.

¿Inmortalidad?, ¿No poder envejecer?, ¿De que diablos esta hablando?

-¿Skull, a que se refiere con la maldición de inmortalidad?

-¿Que?, ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?- me miro sonriente, lo que en verdad me desagrado. - Sobre la maldición que se le fue puesta hace mas de tres siglos atrás por haber cometido un pecado imborrable. ¡¡Vaya!! en verdad me sorprende que no lo sepas y se supone que eres un Arcobaleno

-¡¡Callate!! - grito Skull furioso y... ¿Desesperado?

-Vamos, vamos el merece saber la verdad

-Verde no lo escuches y lleva te a Lambo y al Vongola de aquí - dijo Skull decidido a palear a pesar de su estado.

-¡¡N0!! - grito el Vongola parándose frente a nosotros - yo puedo pelear mejor vayan se ustedes. No puedo permitir que esto vuelva a pasar.

-Ni siquiera te encuentras en las condiciones para pelear Décimo - hablo con burla ese tipo pero también con la verdad, con lo poco que note este Vongola no se ve para nada en buenas condiciones y menos para pelear, de seguro ni siquiera es capas ahora mismo de utilizar sus llamas y Skull y Lambo tampoco se encuentran en condiciones para pelear todo depende de mi. Me aproxime hacía el Vongola y a Skull sin mucha fuerza los empuje a ambos detrás mío para que yo pudiera quedar por delante de ambos.

-Se quedan detrás de mi los tres - Skull estuvo a punto de quejarse pero lo calle de inmediato - no esta a discusión, ni uno de los tres esta bien así que permanezcan detrás mío - me preparé para pelear, no soy un experto en combate mano a mano como tampoco de armas pero algo de conocimiento tenía.

-Muy valiente de tu parte Arcobaleno pero tus esfuerzos serán en vano. Tomen los a los cuatro y vámonos de aquí - los subordinados de aquel sujeto se abalanzaron contra ellos rodeándolos e inevitablemente los obligaron a quedar espalda contra espalda.

-Esto no es bueno - se escuchó de parte del Bovino, el cual se preparo para pelear sacando su caja arma del rayo - Tsuna-nii deja que yo pelee. Skull y yo somos capaces de pelear sin provocarnos ningún dañó

-¡¡No contra ellos Lambo!! - grito Vongola enojado, Skull también ya se preparó.

-Ya me canse de escucharlos - Dio la orden de atacarlos, Tsunayoshi también se movió colocándose frente a ellos, cambiando a su modo hiper.

Observó desde lejos como los Vongola y Arcobalenos luchaban para librarse de tal situación.

-No llegarán muy lejos de esa forma- exclamó sin importancia

-No podemos intervenir en sus peleas

-¡¡Pero tampoco los podemos estar viendo sin hacer nada!!

-Entonces mira para otro lado

-Suficiente los cuatro - volvió su vista otra vez a la pelea, justo para ver cómo obligaban a los cuatro a separarse - Lampo ve a ayudar al guardián de Vongola

-Primo creí que habías dicho que no volviera a intervenir

-Solo por este vez, ahora ve

-Si - desapareció en llamas verdes

-Crees que fue lo correcto dejarlo ir Giotto - G apareció envuelto en llamas rojas las cuales desaparecieron al instante y se paró al lado de su jefe - Lampo aveces puede ser un poco despistado a la hora de pelear, no hubiera sido mejor mandar a Alaude

-No, Alaude hubiera causado muchos destrozos, además de que el guardián del Décimo confía en el. Envíar a Alaude no solo hubiera provocado confusión y muchas preguntas sino que ellos también se darían cuenta.

-Aun así creo que hubiera sido mejor enviar a Alaude sería más rápido e efectivo

-Aunque no lo admitas piensas lo mismo que yo

-Por ahora solo nos queda observar desde la distancia G - Asari se colocó al lado de G para transmitirle apoyo, además de que también para vijilarlo.

G podría ser una gran mano derecha como guardián de la tormenta pero como la tormenta que es siempre habrá un momento en el que se lanzará a la pelea sin fijarse en las consecuencias o en lo imprudente que puede ser en total de demostrar que es capaz de todo y arrasar con todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor para su Cielo.

-Escucha a Asari, G él tiene razón

-Aun pienso que hubiera sido mejor mandar a Alaude... O podría ir yo también lo haría rápido

Y ahí está la Tormenta queriendo demostrarle a su jefe que es capaz de hacerlo mucho mejor que la Nube.

-No con Lampo estará bien, por qué no van a ver a sus sucesores, estoy seguro que está pelea está por llegar a su fin

-Por ahora Primo - dijo G antes de desaparecer junto con Asari y los demás.

-Si... Por ahora...

Esto no está yendo según como lo había planeado, se suponía que los cuatro iban a salir de los terrenos sin ser vistos solo para verse rodeados por los hombres de la familia _ .

Además de que no podía pelear al cien por su hijo y Skull tampoco.

Verde no tiene mucha experiencia en combate y Tsuna-nii no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para pelear, más su modo de la voluntad moribunda obtiene gran parte de su fuerza.

Y ahora nos separaron a los cuatro, lo único que puedo hacer es defenderme sin contraatacar, para no sufrir ningún daño.

Esquive una patada que iba directo a mí pansa por los pelos y otro que iba destinado a hacerme caer. Entre ambos golpes no note que uno se me acercó por detrás hasta que ya no tenía posibilidad de esquivarlo.

Espere el golpe pero nunca llegó, me di la vuelta para ver al hombre tirado en el piso y una figura familiar.

-Crei que me habías abandonado

-Surguieron unos inconvenientes que no me permitieron comunicarme contigo, pero ahora estoy aquí

Vió como Lampo se iba desaciendo de sus oponentes, en otro lado vio a Skull teniendo problemas contra un usuario de llamas de la Nube como él y otro de la tormenta, estaba a punto de intervenir pero Verde a pesar de su poca experiencia en combate se apresuró a respaldar a Skull.

Estos oponentes son bastantes fuertes como para que ellos pudieran enfrentarlos por mucho tiempo, necesitaban refuerzos, a pesar de la ayuda de Lampo necesitaban más refuerzos como el resto de los Vongolas o Arcobalenos. Cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida en estos momentos.

A Tsuna-nii no le estaba yendo para nada bien, su cuerpo está débil y sus llamas lo están consumiendo a gran medida, no está en condiciones para seguir. Dejé que Lampo se encargará de estos tipos y me acerqué a Tsuna-nii para ser su respaldo. Justo a tiempo, solté una descarga eléctrica hacia aquellos que se le estaban acercando por detrás.

Tsuna-nii golpeó a directo en el rostro obligándolo a retroceder, otro que se iba por su izquierda lo tomo del brazo y se retorció hasta romperse lo.

El del brazo roto se retorció en el piso por unos segundos antes de volver a atacar, lo tomé por detrás antes de que se acercara a Tsuna-nii, una pequeña descargar directo a su cabeza fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera.

-¡¡Lambo no te esfuerces!! - escuché a Verde gritar desde al lado de Skull.

No todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados, en especial el de su jefe. Recorrió cada tramo de lo que quedó de su hogar, bajo los escombros, bajo los muebles caídos pero no lo encontró.

No pudo haber desaparecido, la última vez que había hablado con el, se suponía que se encontrarían en la mansión junto con todos los demás.

-No hay rastro de el - informó sin parar de buscar, sabía que Emma y Dino lo estaban escuchando a pesar de estar un poco lejos de él.

En ningún momento se detuvo para analizar la situación, todos sus amigos estaban aquí, todos sus cuerpos sin vida estaban ahí. Todos menos el de su hermano mayor, incluso los anillos, pero sabía que si no estaba entre todos estás escombros entonces ellos lo tenían cautivo.

El hecho de saber que estaba vivo lo alegraba, pero también tenía que recordar que no sería para siempre mientras estuviera bajo su control.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? El anillo del Cielo está en manos del enemigo al igual que su querído hermano y nada podría hacer al respecto.

-¡¡LAMBO!! - escuchó a Dino llamarlo, se volvió hacia el pero no lo vió por ningún lado.

¿Cuando se había alejado tanto?

-¡Estoy por aquí Dino! - lo llamo, vio como Dino se acercaba con Emma apresuradamente pero las expresiones en sus rostros lo asustó.

-¡Están aquí! Tenemos que irnos AHORA - ahora entendía por qué se veían tan asustados, de seguro volvieron por los anillos y a asegurarse de que nadie estuviera vivo. Se unió a Emma y Dino, los tres salieron corriendo por la parte trasera de la mansión o lo que quedó de ella, utilizaron las paredes y escombros más grandes para esconderse ante la vista mientras avanzaban con un paso apresurado.

Llegaron a su objetivo, instintivamente se relajó con el pensamiento de que lo lograrían, podía sentir sus músculos relajarse y el dolor iba desapareciendo.

-Solo un poco más- pudo escuchar a Emma rogar, y sin duda estoy de acuerdo con el. Salimos los tres al exterior solo para vernos rodeados por cientos de hombres - no, no, no NOOOOOOOOOO - Emma me tomo del brazo y tiró para que volviera adentro, lo hice y Dino e Emma me siguieron por detrás, utilizamos una de las paredes que milagrosamente seguía intacta para cubrirnos.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! - exclamó Dino al aire exasperado.

-Lo sabían, sabían que estaríamos aquí - las palabras de Emma son algo que no deseó creer, por qué si lo hago, solo podría significar que hay un traidor entre nosotros o hay un infiltrado.

-¿Como vamos a salir ahora? No voy a permitir que tengan los anillos de mis hermanos y hermana.

-No los obtendrán Lambo, eso te lo prometo - dijo Dino. Emma se asomó un poco para ver a los hombres que aún seguían en sus lugares.

-¿Por qué nosé mueven?


	24. 024

Lo primero ,que vi al despertar fue blanco, un techo blanco de la enfermería junto con el ruido de las máquinas.

-Veo que ya estas despierto Hayato - Shamal apareció a su costado con un porta papeles en mano anotando - ya era hora

-¿Que pasó? - su vos se quebró con tan solo esas palabras, un ataque de tos lo obligó a encogerse en si mismo.

-Toma - un baso de agua apareció ante su vista, sin pensarlo lo tomo desesperado sin importarle que gran parte del líquido caía por ambos costados de su boca, que en su garganta - pasaron muchas cosas mientras estabas inconsciente

-¿El décimo? - dejo el vaso a un lado para mirarlo directo a los ojos

-El está bien, pero se encuentra inconsciente por forzar sus llamas

-Entiendo - nosé preocupó en pedir más explicaciones ya que Shamal no le diría nada, por ahora le seguiría la corriente hasta que lo dejase salir - ¿Takeshi?

No le gusto la mirada que le dió Shamal y su silencio aún menos.

-¿Shamal? ¿Y Takeshi? - volvió a preguntar pero sin darse cuenta levantando la voz un poco.

-Hayato ahora mismo debés preocuparte en tu recuperación y Yamamoto está bien con algunas heridas al igual que todos los que pelearon, cuando estés recuperado podrás ir a verlo por ahora te mantendrás en está cama hasta que yo lo diga

No hizo ningún reclamo...por ahora, sabía que Shamal le mintió con respecto a Takeshi pero si seguía insistiendo ya por esperiencia sabía que no le dirían nada y lo encerrarian para que nosé fuera a ningún lado.

Enojado se acomodó lo mejor que sus heridas le permitieron en la cama, Shamal lo satisfecho por no insistir, pero si Shamal lo conocía bien ya tendría que saber que no lo iba a mantener para siempre en esa cama.

-Trata de tranquilisarte ¡quieres!, Te diré lo que está sucediendo cuando te encuentres mucho mejor que ahora. No quiero que hagas nada estúpido y vos sos perfecto para hacer estupideces.

-¡Esta bien!... ¡Pero no me quedaré en está cama! - me levanté a pesar de las quejas de Shamal, no me iba a impedir salir de esa habitación - No haré más preguntas por ahora pero espero que cuando me recupere mes des todas las respuestas que quiero

-Bien - se resigno a responder Shamal, me permitió salir de la enfermería con la condición de que me quedará en mí habitación descansado, a regañadientes acepté o no me dejaría ir. De inmediato note que algo estaba mal, al salir de la enfermería el ambiente se sentía muy tensó en los pasillos, de todos los que pasaban Ni uno solo se atrevió mirarme.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a la habitación de Takeshi para comprobar si estaba bien pero si se desviaba Shamal como el muy maldito que es se daría cuenta de inmediato, entro a su habitación y se tiró a la cama, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir y buscar información sin que Shamal lo descubriera para luego encerrarlo en su habitación.

Tenía que pensar en algo lo antes posible.

Aún podría llamar a los otros para que le dijeran lo que pasó mientras estuvo inconsciente, pero se negarían de seguro, en total de mantenerlo calmado y quieto. Pero la verdad es que ellos no saben que es peor para el no saber lo que está sucediendo.

Y si pronto no me daban explicaciones entonces haría algo tonto y todo sería culpa de ellos por no mantenerlo informado.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, ya estaba decidido, va a salir de ahí y obtendrá las respuestas que quiere y nadie lo detendrá. No por nada es una tormenta, si tiene que destruirlo todo para conseguir respuestas lo hará.

-¿Y ahora como hago para evitar a Shamal?

Se rompió la cabeza pensando en un plan, no pudo evitar no quedarse quieto así que termino dando vueltas por toda la habitación, así fue como lo encontró Reborn.

-Pareces un perro que fue regañado y da vueltas con la cola entre las patas

-¡¡Reborn!! Justo a tiempo - avanzó hacia el Arcobaleno del Sol que lo miraba sombría mente - necesito tu ayuda

-No estoy aquí para ayudarte - exclamó, el tono de Reborn lo estaba empezando a asustar, había notado que el aura del Hitman desde que entró desprendía un grandes ansías de matar. Pero estaba muy seguro de que no hizo nada para molestarlo.

-¿Su-sucede-e algo-o Reborn?

-Si - en verdad no tenía idea de porque Reborn se encuentra de tan mal humor pero no parecía que fuera a salir de esta tan fácilmente - Dame-Tsuna dijo que tenías información sobre Lambo, sobre su desaparición de hace un año

-Lambo... - en ese momento me acordé del Lambo que habíamos encontrado y al parecer no es, el mismo que se encuentra con Reborn. Con todo lo que había sucedido me había olvidado por completo de el otro Lambo y también de informar a los demás sobre el descubrimiento. Como también que todos se mantuvieran alerta por si eran impostores o tal vez todo fuera una endemoniada trampa por alguna famiglia enemiga.

Mire a Reborn aún en la puerta esperando una respuesta.

¿Y ahora que le digo para que no me maté?

¡¡MALDICIÓN!! NO SOBREVIVI AL IDIOTA DE LAS CADENAS PARA QUE REBORN ME ANIQUILE

Muy bien Hayato no entres en pánico o Reborn se dará cuenta o ya lo hizo.

El roce de una bala al costado de su cara lo devolvió a la realidad.

Vio a un Reborn impaciente en el marco de la puerta y León listo para meter una bala en su cabeza.

-Habla ¡¡AHORA!! - Reborn puede ser muchas cosas pero no un hombre paciente y si tiene que torturar a la mano derecha de su Dame-alumno para conseguir la información que quiere lo hara.

Hayato se movió inquietó en su lugar, no es que no quisiera decirle a Reborn sobre Lambo, solo que no tiene la menor idea de cómo abordar el tema de que ahora hay dos Lambos y uno de ellos podría ser un impostor. Y uno muy bueno si ninguno de ellos no notó nada desde la vuelta de su desaparición y eso incluye a Reborn.

Muy bien Hayato piensa, cómo abordar el tema y evitar al mismo tiempo morir en el proceso.

-Bue-eno Reborn verás... - no tenía el valor para decirle, su cuerpo empezó a temblar bajo la mirada asesina del Hitman, estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza y contarle todo si no fuera por la presencia de una tercera persona que apareció en el marco de la puerta para interrumpirlos.

GRACIAS AL CIELO

-Ehem lamento interrumpir pero el Décimo a pedido que todos se reúnan el la sala de reuniones para una charla de emergencia.

Con eso el mensajero se fue corriendo de la habitación antes de que Reborn pudiera dispararle por interrumpirlos.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado - con eso Reborn se fue echando humo de la habitación. Suspiró aliviado, la había esquivado por ahora, pero está pequeña suerte no le dudaría para siempre. Sera mejor que ya vaya pensado en algo. Con eso en mente se fue a reunir con los demás.

Observó cómo uno a uno iban entrando y se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares. Vio como Lambo se movía inquietó a su lado, el mismo tampoco sabía cómo mantenerse quieto.

Fuera lo que fuera a pasar en está reunión no le gustaba para nada y mucho menos ahora con el Decimo desaparecido y las grandes bajas que hubo en la familia. Verde y Reborn tampoco lo están haciendo fácil para Lambo y el. Después de está reunión ambos tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

\- Skull... - Lambo a su lado se inclinó un poco para hablarle - crees que Uni puede llegar a sacarnos de ésto

-Lo dudo - puede que el resto del Arcobaleno escuchen a Uni pero tampoco lo harán a siegas, Verde y Reborn de seguro exigirán una explicación - aún le debo a Verde respuestas

Yo sé que Lambo entiende a lo que me refiero, pero eso no evita que se escuché la tristeza en sus palabras.

-Estoy seguro de que entenderá

-Entender y perdonar son dos cosas completamente distintas - ni uno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema. Al final de la reunión nosé llegó a ningún acuerdo, entre los gritos, las peleas y Tsuna haciendo todo lo posible por poner orden, nosé llegó a ni una solución. Nadie quería quedarse sentado y discutir que hacer a continuación, a excepción de unos pocos que estaban de acuerdo de mantenerse al margen, el resto quería dar un contraataque a la familia enemiga que atacó a la mansión.

Pero al final Tsuna ganó, ordenó a todos a quedarse en la mansión y mantenerse al margen hasta nuevo aviso, Lambo y yo estuvimos completamente de acuerdo con esta desición.

Con las bajas que ya habían en la familia es imposible dar un contraataque y sin contar a todos los heridos.

Por supuesto hubo muchas quejas al respecto pero aún así respetaron la orden de su jefe.

Reborn y Verde tampoco lo estaban haciendo fácil para Lambo y el, durante toda la reunión se mantuvieron lejos, eso solo hizo que se sintiera mucho peor de lo que ya es y ni hablar de Lambo, desde que comenzó la reunión se mantuvo con la vista pegada a la mesa y con las manos bien agarradas a su pantalón, de lo fuerte que los tiene sujeto, sus nudillos ya se volvieron blancos.

-Lambo - el pobre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado el encuentro, esperé hasta que respondiera y al no hacerlo le di un codaso para llamar su atención, eso sí lo logro ya que se retorció e hizo una mueca de dolor y me miro enojado - no me mires asi, ni siquiera fue un golpe fuerte además lo hice para llamar tú atención ya que te encontrabas en el país de las maravillas

-Ya quisieras - reclamo enojado.

-Ya podemos irnos - le informé y al siguiente segundo se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, no sin antes agarrarme el brazo con fuerza y arrastrarme con el.

-¡Lambo más despacio!

-¡Vamos a mí habitación!

Desaceleró un poco pero aún así no me soltó hasta que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos de la sala de reuniones, pero a mí parecer más que nada Lambo se encuentra huyendo de Reborn y bueno si eso significa retrasar la desastrosa charla con Verde con gusto lo seguiría.

En el camino nos encontramos con muchos mayordomos y sirvientas que iban y venían, limpiando y organizando todo el desorden que se provocó durante la invasión, no podía evitar sentir lástima por ellos, ya por si hacían un gran trabajo todos los días manteniendo el lugar y ahora por esos tontos tenían el triple de trabajo.

-Skull ya estamos aquí - volví a la realidad y como dijo Lambo nos encontramos frente a su habitación o mejor dicho yo me encuentro parado frente a la habitación, Lambo se adelantó y estaba esperando a que entrará - apúrate

-Voy, voy - entre y la puerta se cerró detrás mio - no crees que escapar de Reborn es una mala idea

-Loes, pero no se me ocurrió nada más - empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, moviendo los brazos hacia todos lados y murmurando en vos baja como, me va a matar, ruta de escape, me encontrará, es el Hitman número uno,voy a cabar mí propia tumba y muchas otras cosas

-Lambo cálmate, Reborn no te va a matar... ¿O tal si?

Tal vez eso no fue lo mejor para decir, Lambo ahora parecía un papel en blanco y temblaba incontrolable mente, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Bien esas no fueron las mejores palabras así que no pienses en eso

-¡¡COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE NO PIENSE EN ESO!!

-Vamos Lambo, Reborn no sería tan cruel el te ama y estoy seguro de que ya te lo ha dicho

-¡¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que le mentí y quiere respuestas Skull!!

-Bien...en ese caso dale las respuestas que quiere solo omite lo que creas irrelevante.

-¡SKULL! Estamos hablando de Reborn se dará cuenta si le miento - Lambo empezó a entrar en pánico y sin darse cuenta empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, agitando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Ooo! dile verdades a medias, sera mucho más fácil

-Reitero lo dicho anteriormente... ¡¡Es Reborn!!

-... - Lambo no volvió a escuchar y ya cansado de dar vueltas, se tiro sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada, pobresito, incluso si yo llego a decirle a Verde una verdad a medias nosé dará cuenta por lo contrario de Reborn.

-Mejor descansa un rato, voy al baño - lo deje para que se lamentará solo, al final el fue el que se tuvo que lamentar - mierda... - lo dijo tan bajo que estaba seguro de que Lambo ni lo había escuchado. Pero ahora tiene un pequeño dilema cual de los dos lo habrá escuchado, el que se encuentra tirado en la cama lamentándose por qué Reborn lo va a matar o el que está frente a él agachado y haciendo todo lo posible por esconderse de su vista, además de lo miraba con miedo - mmm... Lambo tenemos un problema


End file.
